Elizabeth Riddle e a Câmara Secreta
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: O segundo livro de Harry Potter, contado pelo ponto de vista de Elizabeth Riddle em seu segundo ano em Hogwarts. Não é narrado em primeira pessoa.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Elizabeth Riddle e a Câmara Secreta**

**Capítulo 1.**

O tempo, realmente, havia passado rápido. E ela admitia isso. Mal havia entrado em férias e, agora, estava indo comprar o material para o próximo ano!

Num dos quartos do orfanato Zitterbart, Elizabeth Riddle, conhecida como Liz, estava vestindo roupas simples, mas próprias para sair. Após fazer isso, prendeu os cabelos, um pouco mais compridos que no ano anterior, em dois rabos baixos, na frente do espelho.

Diversos pensamentos se passavam por sua cabeça, muitos deles lembranças do primeiro ano em Hogwarts. E uma dessas lembranças era o beijo que havia dado em Harry depois de ambos derrotarem Quirrell e o "rosto" de Voldemort.

Aquilo havia sido totalmente inesperado para ela. Por que diabos ela havia beijado seu melhor amigo na boca?! Devia estar maluca naquele momento, só podia! E ainda bem que Harry estava inconsciente quando o beijou, porque ela não duvidava que ele a bombardearia de perguntas.

Por falar em Harry, Liz estava preocupada. Já havia mandado diversas cartas para ele, mas o mesmo não havia respondido nenhuma delas. Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa? Porque, conhecendo os Dursleys, ela não duvidava de nada.

**Liz: **_Falarei com ele quando nos reencontrarmos. Por ora, preciso ir comprar meu material._

Depois de conferir, no espelho, se tudo estava em ordem, Liz deixou o quarto. Mas antes de deixar o orfanato, parou diante de uma porta que estava aberta, onde havia uma placa escrita "diretoria". Dentro da sala, pode ver a diretora do orfanato, Wanda Giacomony, dormindo em cima de sua escrivaninha, e diversos papeis espalhados pelo chão, que Liz reconheceu serem dívidas.

**Liz: ***batendo na porta* Senhora diretora?

**Wanda: ***despertando* Ahn? O quê? Ah, bom dia, Elizabeth. Deseja alguma coisa?

**Liz: **Eu só queria avisar que já estou saindo para comprar o material.

**Wanda: **Oh... claro. *esfregando os olhos* Não quer que eu a acompanhe, minha querida?

**Liz: **Não é necessário. E depois, a senhora precisa descansar. Sem ofensa, mas... olha essa bagunça!

**Wanda: ***suspirando* Tem razão. As dívidas estão aumentando cada vez mais. Mas não se preocupe, eu darei um jeito. *sorriso triste* Afinal, eu sempre dei, certo?

Liz disfarçou sua falta de confiança com um sorriso, tentando dar esperanças à Wanda. Se pelo menos pudesse usar um pouco do dinheiro da família Prince para ajudar o orfanato...

Após se despedir de Wanda, Liz deixou o orfanato e pegou o trem que a levaria aonde queria ir: Londres. Mais precisamente, ao Beco Diagonal. Após pegar um pouco de dinheiro no Gringotes, a garota foi fazer suas compras. E sua primeira parada foi na livraria Floreios e Borrões, onde uma faixa enorme chamou sua atenção.

**Liz: ***lendo em voz alta* "Gilderoy Lockhart autografa sua autobiografia "O meu eu mágico" hoje, das 12:30h às 16:30h." *confusa* Gilderoy Lockhart? Esse não é o nome do novo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas?

**Voz: **Com certeza.

**Liz: **AH!

Liz virou-se, assustada, mas se acalmou ao ver que eram suas amigas de Hogwarts: Daphne Greengrass e Pansy Parkinson.

**Liz: ***indignada* Não façam isso! Querem me matar de susto?!

**Pansy: **Desculpe, Liz, não foi nossa intenção. *sorriso maroto* Mas a cara que você fez devia ser registrada em foto!

**Daphne: ***olhando para a faixa* Será que o tal de Lockhart é tão encantador quanto a minha mãe disse?

**Pansy: **Isso nós só saberemos entrando na livraria! Vem conosco, Liz?

Liz concordou com a cabeça, antes de seguir Daphne e Pansy para dentro da livraria. Em poucos minutos, e depois de muito "empurra-empurra", conseguiram ver o futuro professor.

Daphne e Pansy confirmaram as suspeiras da Sra. Greengrass: ele realmente era um sonho. Parecia um príncipe encantado, o que as fez suspirar e ficar com sorrisos bobões. Liz, por outro lado, ficou desconfiada. Tinha alguma coisa nele que ela não gostava.

**Liz: **_"Um príncipe encantado pode ter segredos que fazem dele um sapo". Me pergunto se as palavras da diretora se aplicam a esse Lockhart._

**Gilderoy: **Não pode ser! Harry Potter!

Liz despertou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir Gilderoy exclamar isso, ao mesmo tempo em que ele puxava um Harry completamente vermelho para perto de si e apertava sua mão diante dos fotógrafos.

**Gilderoy: **Dê um belo sorriso, Harry. Juntos, você e eu valemos uma primeira página.

**Liz: ***girando os olhos* _Ele, sem dúvida, adora aparecer. E qualquer um pode perceber o desconforto do Harry._

**Gilderoy: **Minhas senhoras e meus senhores, que momento extraordinário este! O momento perfeito para anunciar uma novidade que estou guardando só para mim há algum tempo!

E depois de Gilderoy falar um bocado, que Liz não se deu ao trabalho de ouvir, ele presenteou Harry com suas obras completas. A garota já ia para outra parte da livraria, mas uma voz que conhecia muito bem se pronunciou perto dela.

**Voz: **Aposto que você adorou isso, não foi, Potter?

A voz de Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Pansy e Daphne estavam muito ocupadas com suas compras, então não repararam na briga que estava ocorrendo... nem que Liz estava assistindo.

**Draco: **O Famoso Harry Potter. Não consegue nem ir a uma livraria sem parar na primeira página do jornal.

**Gina: ***olhando feio* Deixe ele em paz, ele nem queria isso.

**Draco: **Potter, você arranjou uma namorada! A Riddle te deu um fora, foi?

**Liz: ***ficando ao lado de uma Gina completamente vermelha* Eu ouvi, Malfoy, e não teve graça.

**Draco: ***sorriso arrogante* Quem disse que era para ter?

Antes que Liz respondesse algo, Rony e Hermione apareceram.

**Rony: **Ah, é você. Aposto como ficou surpreso de ver Harry aqui, hein?

**Draco: **Não tão surpreso como estou de ver você numa loja, Weasley. Imagino que seus pais vão passar fome um mês para pagar todas essas compras.

Liz não ficou surpresa quando Rony quis partir para cima de Draco, sendo segurado por Harry e Hermione. Só que o ruivo não teve tempo, pois logo Arthur Weasley apareceu com Fred e Jorge.

**Arthur: **Rony! Que é que está fazendo? Está muito cheio aqui, vamos para fora.

**Voz: **Ora, ora, ora, Arthur Weasley.

Liz notou que um homem havia surgido do nada e colocado a mão no ombro de Draco, com um sorriso de desdém igual ao dele. Por alguma razão, a garota o achou familiar, e não só por causa da semelhança dele com Draco.

**Arthur: ***acenando friamente com a cabeça* Lúcio.

**Lúcio: **Muito trabalho no Ministério, ouvi dizer. Todas aquelas blitze... Espero que estejam lhe pagando hora extra! *tirando um livro surrado do caldeirão de Gina* É óbvio que não. Ora veja, de que serve ser uma vergonha de bruxo se nem ao menos lhe pagam bem para isso?

**Arthur: ***ficando mais corado que Rony e Gina* Nós temos ideias muito diferentes do que é ser uma vergonha de bruxo, Malfoy.

**Lúcio: **Visivelmente. *olhando os pais de Hermione* As pessoas com quem você anda, Weasley... e pensei que sua família já tinha batido no fundo do poço.

Não deu outra: foi provocação o bastante para Arthur pular em cima de Lúcio e começarem a brigar feio.

**Liz: ***ainda ao lado de Gina* Pelo menos agora eu sei a quem o Malfoy puxou. Tal pai, tal filho.

**Draco: ***rebatendo* Pelo menos eu tenho pai, Riddle.

Liz apenas mostrou a língua para Draco, ao mesmo tempo que Hagrid, que também havia surgido do nada, separava Arthur e Lúcio. Este, com os olhos brilhando de malícia, devolveu o livro de Gina. Mas seu olhar malicioso se transformou num olhar chocado quando olhou para Liz (que ainda estava ao lado da ruiva).

**Lúcio: ***chocado* Eu estou ficando louco?! Só posso estar louco! *segurando Liz pelos ombros* Você está viva! E como cresceu!

**Liz: ***confusa* Ahn?

**Draco: **Vamos, papai, eles não valem nosso tempo.

Draco puxou Lúcio para fora da loja, fazendo-o soltar Liz e ignorando totalmente o olhar chocado dele.

**Hagrid: **Você devia ter fingido que ele não existia, Arthur. Podre até a alma, a família toda, todo mundo sabe disso. Não vale a pena dar ouvidos a nenhum Malfoy. Sangue ruim, é o que é. Vamos agora, vamos sair daqui.

Todos saíram da loja, sendo observados por Liz.

**Pansy: ***aproximando-se, com Daphne* Ouvimos gritos! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Liz: **Nada demais, já resolveram o problema. *virando-se* Já compraram seus livros?

**Daphne: **Sim, podemos ir.

As três saíram da loja também, mas o que havia acontecido não saía da cabeça de Liz. Principalmente a reação de Lúcio.

**Liz: **_Parecia até que ele me conhecia! Isso foi estranho._


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Depois daquele dia, finalmente chegou 1º de setembro. No orfanato, Liz tinha acabado de arrumar suas coisas, e depois que terminou, despediu-se da diretora e pegou o táxi que a levaria à estação de trem.

A garota havia notado a expressão triste de Wanda, mas preferiu não falar nada. Estava bem óbvia a preocupação da última pelas contas do orfanato.

Depois de 20 minutos, Liz chegou à estação de trem. Após o taxista ajudá-la a colocar as malas num carrinho, a garota agradeceu e foi atrás da plataforma 9 ¾.

Não demorou muito e logo avistou Harry e Rony na plataforma. Os dois estavam prestes a atravessar, mas para o espanto de Liz (e de todos na estação), acabaram batendo na barreira e quicaram de volta, derrubando tudo.

**Liz: ***correndo até eles* Vocês estão bem?

**Harry: ***aceitando a ajuda de Liz para levantar* Estamos bem, só com um pouco de dor.

**Liz: **O que aconteceu, afinal? A plataforma mudou de lugar?

**Rony: ***irritado* Não, Riddle, a plataforma ainda é aqui! *olhando no relógio* Vamos perder o trem!

**Harry: **Por que não podemos atravessar?

**Rony: **Não sei...

Liz colocou a mão sobre a plataforma, mas ela estava bem sólida, e a garota não conseguiu atravessá-la nem fazendo força.

**Rony: ***atordoado* Já foi. O trem foi embora. E se papai e mamãe não conseguirem voltar para nós? Algum de vocês tem dinheiro de trouxas?

**Liz: **Eu usei o meu para pagar o táxi que me trouxe até aqui.

**Harry: **E os Dursleys não me dão dinheiro há uns seis anos.

**Rony: ***encostando o ouvido na barreira* Não ouço nada. Que vamos fazer? Não sei quanto tempo vai levar para mamãe e papai voltarem!

**Liz: **O que eu sei é que os gritos de Edwiges estão atraindo muita atenção pra nós.

**Harry: **Acho que é melhor irmos esperar ao lado do carro e...

**Rony: ***com os olhos brilhando* Harry! O carro!

**Harry: **Que tem o carro?

**Rony: **Podemos voar para Hogwarts no carro!

**Liz: ***surpresa* Sua família tem um carro voador? Não acredito.

**Harry: **Mas eu pensei...

**Rony: **Estamos imobilizados, certo? E temos que voltar para a escola, não é? E até os bruxos de menor idade podem usar a magia quando há uma emergência grave. Está na seção dezenove ou coisa assim da Lei de Restrição ao...

**Harry: ***tentando empurrar a barreira mais uma vez* Mas sua mãe e seu pai... Como é que vão chegar em casa?

**Rony: ***impaciente* Eles não precisam do carro! Eles sabem aparatar! Sabe, desaparecer aqui e reaparecer em casa! Eles só usam o Pó de Flu e o carro porque somos todos menores e ainda não temos permissão para aparatar.

**Harry: ***ficando excitado* E você sabe voar?

**Rony: ***virando o carrinho para a saída* Não tem problema. Anda vamos! Se nos apressarmos poderemos seguir o Expresso de Hogwarts.

**Liz: ***vendo os garotos se afastarem* Ei, esperem por mim! Eu também vou!

**Rony: ***parando, irritado* Quem disse, Riddle?

**Liz: ***rebatendo, igualmente irritada* EU disse, Weasley! Caso não tenha percebido, eu também não posso ir para Hogwarts pela plataforma, então vou ter que ir com vocês!

**Harry: **Deixe-a ir conosco, Rony! Ninguém aqui tem culpa da plataforma ter fechado!

**Liz: **Menos o responsável por fechar a plataforma.

**Rony: ***suspirando, ainda irritado* Está bem, está bem! Mas você vai ficar me devendo uma, Riddle! E pode apostar que eu vou cobrar!

Com tudo combinado, os três foram ao carro de Arthur Weasley, e após ajeitarem as malas no porta-malas, e Harry ver se tinha alguém olhando, Rony ligou o motor e o carro começou a flutuar, ao mesmo tempo em que ficava invisível.

**Liz: ***segurando-se no banco com força* _Não sei o que é pior: voar de vassoura ou dentro de um Ford Anglia voador!_

Logo, puderam ver Londres inteira conforme iam decolando. E se Liz já estava assustada por causa da altura, ficou mais ainda quando um estampido foi ouvido e todos voltaram a ficar visíveis.

**Rony: **Epa! *batendo no botão da invisibilidade* Está com defeito. Era só o que me faltava! Segurem-se firme!

Liz deu um grito quando Rony pisou com tudo no acelerador e dispararam para dentro de nuvens baixas e repolhudas, antes de tudo ficar cinzento e enevoado.

**Liz: **Se eu soubesse que passaria por isso, teria trazido uma bússola!

**Rony: **Nós temos uma bússola no carro, Riddle!

**Liz: **Então você sabe a direção que devemos tomar?

Rony baixou um pouco o carro, para tentarem ver melhor.

**Harry: **Estou vendo! Ali embaixo!

Harry apontou o Expresso Hogwarts abaixo deles.

**Rony: ***verificando a bússola no painel* Rumo norte. Tudo bem, só vamos precisar verificar de meia em meia hora mais ou menos. Segurem firme. Depois disso tudo, só teremos que nos preocupar com os aviões.

Os três caíram na gargalhada, enquanto o carro os levava cada vez mais para o norte. Infelizmente, a viagem estava começando a ficar cansativa depois de algumas horas, principalmente por não ter nada para beber e por estarem suando muito.

Liz, inclusive, teria ficado somente se sutiã se não estivesse na presença de dois rapazes.

**Liz: **Falta muito, Weasley?

**Rony: **Espero que não. Prontos para verificar outra vez a posição do trem?

Novamente conferiram a posição do Expresso Hogwarts, mas quando Rony fez o carro subir outra vez, o motor soltou um silvo agudo.

**Harry: **Isso não é bom.

**Rony: **Provavelmente está cansado. Nunca foi tão longe antes.

Mas nenhum deles estava muito convencido, principalmente porque o ruído ficava cada vez mais forte.

**Harry: **Ali! Bem em frente!

Harry apontou as torres e torrinhas do castelo de Hogwarts, segundos antes do carro começar a tremer e a perder velocidade.

**Rony: ***dando uma sacudidela no volante* Vamos! Estamos quase chegando!

Após sobrevoarem o lago, com o castelo bem à frente, Rony apertou o acelerador, mas quando o carro morreu de vez, começaram a cair, e por pouco não acertaram uma parede maciça do castelo.

**Liz: **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

**Rony: *** golpeando o painel e o pára-brisa* PARE! PARE!

**Harry: **CUIDADO COM AQUELA ÁRVORE!

O carro colidiu com um tronco avantajado, antes de despencarem no chão com um baque forte. Harry acabou ficando com um galo na cabeça, enquanto que Rony quase partiu a própria varinha em duas.

**Liz: ***enjoada* Que viagem. Acho que não pode ficar pio...

Antes que Liz conseguisse terminar a frase, alguma coisa bateu com força na lateral do carro, ao mesmo tempo em que outra pancada igualmente forte atingia o teto.

**Liz: ***assustada* Ok, eu estava errada!

Logo entenderam o que estava acontecendo: a árvore em que tinham batido os estava atacando de todas as formas.

**Harry: ***notando o motor pegando outra vez* DÊ MARCHA A RÉ!

O carro disparou para trás, e quando já estavam a salvo, as portas do primeiro se escancararam e o carro jogou os três bruxos, e suas bagagens (além de Edwiges, que saiu voando), para fora dele, antes de rondar pela escuridão. Rony até tentou trazê-lo de volta, mas não conseguiu.

**Rony: ***abaixando-se para recolher perebas* Dá para acreditar na nossa sorte?! De todas as árvores em que podíamos ter batido, tínhamos que bater nessa que revida?!

**Liz: **Dê graças a Deus por estarmos inteiros, Weasley!

**Harry: **Vamos. É melhor irmos logo para a escola...

Cansados, foram para Hogwarts, a tempo de verem a Seleção por uma das janelas.

**Liz: **Ei, eu também quero ver! *notando algo* Ahn... gente?

**Harry: **Há uma cadeira vaga na mesa dos funcionários. Onde está o Snape?

**Liz: **Gente...

**Rony: **Vai ver ele está doente!

**Liz: **Pessoal...

**Harry: **Vai ver ele for embora por que não conseguiu o lugar de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas outra vez!

**Liz: **Pessoal, é sério!

**Rony: **Ou vai ver foi despedido! Quero dizer, todo mundo o detesta...

**Voz: ***voz seca* Ou vai ver está esperando para saber por que vocês três não chegaram no trem da escola.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Liz havia tentado avisar, mas era tarde demais: haviam sido pegos por Severo Snape, seu professor de Poções. E agora, eles os levava para sua sala, longe de toda a festa que acontecia no Salão Principal.

**Severo: **Para dentro!

Os três entraram na sala, trêmulos, antes de Severo fechar a porta e virar-se para eles. Mais precisamente, para os garotos.

**Severo: **Então o trem não é bastante bom para o famoso Harry Potter e seu leal escudeiro Weasley. Queriam chegar "acontecendo", não foi, rapazes? E ainda trazendo a Srta. Riddle junto.

**Harry: **Não, senhor, foi a barreira na estação de King's Cross! Ela...

**Severo: **Silêncio! Que foi que fizeram com o carro?

Todos se entreolharam, não entendendo como Severo ficou sabendo disso... pelo menos até este mostrar o Profeta Vespertino daquele dia e desdobrá-lo.

**Severo: ***mostrando a manchete* Vocês foram vistos.

**Liz: ***lendo o título* "Ford Anglia voador intriga trouxas".

**Severo: **Exatamente. *lendo em voz alta* "Dois trouxas em Londres, convencidos de terem visto um velho carro sobrevoar a torre dos correios... ao meio-dia, em Norfolk, a Sra. Hetty Bayliss, quando pendurava roupa para secar... O Sr. Angus Fleet, de Peebles, comunicou à polícia..." Um total de seis ou sete trouxas. *virando-se para Rony* Acredito que o seu pai trabalha no departamento que coíbe o mau uso de artefatos dos trouxas? Tsk, tsk, tsk... o próprio filho dele...

Ninguém soube o que dizer, ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de Severo se pronunciar novamente.

**Severo: **Reparei na minha busca pelo parque que houve considerável dano a um salgueiro lutador muito valioso.

**Rony: **Aquela árvore causou mais dano a nós do que nós a...

**Severo: **Silêncio! *pausa* Eu deveria expulsar vocês, mas Anastácia nunca me perdoaria se eu expulsasse a Srta. Riddle. E vocês, rapazes, não fazem parte da minha Casa, então a decisão de expulsá-los não cabe a mim. Vou buscar as pessoas que têm este prazeroso poder. Esperem aqui.

Severo deixou a sala, voltando 10 minutos depois acompanhado da professora Minerva McGonagall, que pediu uma explicação sobre o que havia acontecido. Rony, sem pensar duas vezes, contou tudo.

**Rony: **... então não tivemos outra escolha, professora, não podíamos embarcar no trem.

**Minerva: **Por que não nos mandaram uma carta por coruja? *olhando para Harry, com frieza* Creio que você tem uma coruja.

**Harry: ***desconfortável* Eu... não pensei...

**Minerva: **Isso é óbvio.

Liz ia dizer alguma coisa para ajudar o amigo, mas a entrada de Dumbledore na sala, com um olhar anormalmente sério, a interrompeu. Depois de um longo silêncio, ele se pronunciou.

**Dumbledore: **Por favor, expliquem por que fizeram isso.

Novamente, a história foi explicada, desta vez por Harry, que preferiu não contar quem era o dono do carro enfeitiçado. Felizmente, Dumbledore não fez perguntas sobre isso.

**Rony: **Vamos buscar as nossas coisas.

**Minerva: **Do que é que está falando, Weasley?

**Liz: ***interrompendo Rony sem perceber* Da nossa expulsão, é claro! Não é isso que os senhores vão fazer? Nos expulsar de Hogwarts?

**Dumbledore: **Hoje não, Srta. Riddle. Mas preciso incutir em vocês a gravidade do que fizeram. Vou escrever às duas famílias hoje à noite, e também para a diretora do orfanato. Devo também preveni-los de que, se fizerem isto de novo, não terei escolha se não expulsar os três.

**Severo: ***pigarreando* Prof. Dumbledore, esses garotos zombaram da lei que restringe o uso de magia por menores, causaram sérios danos a uma árvore antiga e valiosa... Com certeza atos desta natureza...

**Dumbledore: **A Profa. McGonnagall é quem decidirá sobre o castigo dos meninos Severo. Fazem parte da Casa dela e portanto são responsabilidade dela. Assim como a Srta. Riddle é sua responsabilidade e, por isso, o senhor decidirá seu castigo. *virando-se para Minerva* Preciso voltar para a festa, Minerva, tenho que dar alguns avisos, então vou deixar os rapazes em suas mãos. E digo o mesmo sobre a Srta. Riddle, Severo.

Dumbledore saiu da sala, deixando Harry, Rony e Liz sozinhos com seus professores. No final, como os acontecimentos com o carro aconteceram antes do ano letivo começar, não perderam pontos para suas casas, mas ganharam uma detenção em grupo.

Depois que tudo foi resolvido, e Minerva fez pratos de comida surgirem para os três, os dois professores saíram da sala, ordenando-os que fossem para os dormitórios assim que terminassem de comer.

**Rony: ***agarrando um sanduíche, aliviado* Achei que estávamos ferrados!

**Harry: ***servindo-se* Eu também!

**Liz: ***pegando um copo de suco de abóbora* Tivemos sorte, sem dúvida.

**Rony: ***indignado e com comida na boca* Sorte?! Tivemos falta de sorte, isso sim! Fred e Jorge devem ter voado naquele carro umas cinco ou seis vezes e nunca nenhum trouxa viu os dois! *engolindo* Por que não conseguimos atravessar a barreira?

**Harry: ***dando de ombros* Não sei, mas vamos ter que nos cuidar daqui pra frente.

**Liz: **Eu só queria ter ido à festa. Nem sei o que vou dizer para as meninas.

**Rony: **A professora não queria que fôssemos nos exibir. Não quer que as pessoas pensem que somos sabidos, porque chegamos de carro voador.

**Liz: ***indignada* Sabidos?! Estamos mais para burros, isso sim!

**Rony: ***rebatendo* Nem vem, Riddle! Foi você quem quis vir conosco!

**Harry: **Podemos jantar sem discutir? Por favor?

Rony e Liz deram um suspiro, irritados, mas concordaram com Harry. E quando terminaram de comer, se despediram e deixaram a sala, indo para o Salão Comunal de suas respectivas casas.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Como esperado, Hogwarts inteira estava falando do incidente com o Carro Voador. E a Sonserina não foi exceção. Tanto que Liz e suas amigas, Pansy e Daphne, conversavam sobre o ocorrido no café da manhã, no Salão Principal.

**Pansy: **Sempre pensei que você tivesse medo de altura!

**Liz: **E eu tenho! Mas, naquele momento, não tive escolha. Não podia atravessar, e estava sem dinheiro trouxa, então era impossível voltar para o orfanato.

**Daphne: ***confusa* Não conseguiu chegar à plataforma? Por que não?

Antes que Liz pudesse responder, mesmo sem saber a resposta para as perguntas de Daphne, uma gritaria foi ouvida em todo o Salão Principal. Assustadas, as três se viraram na direção dos gritos, percebendo que Rony, na mesa da Grifinória, havia recebido um berrador de sua mãe.

**Berrador:** ... CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE À NOITE PASSADA! PENSEI QUE SEU PAI IA MORRER DE VERGONHA! NÃO O EDUCAMOS PARA SE COMPORTAR ASSIM! VOCÊ, HARRY E A SRTA. ELIZABETH PODIAM TER MORRIDO!

**Pansy: ***com as mãos nos ouvidos* Quase que sinto pena dele. Se meu pai me mandasse um berrador, acho que me trancaria no dormitório da Sonserina por uma semana, de tanta vergonha.

Liz e Daphne concordaram, ao mesmo tempo em que os gritos continuavam.

**Berrador: **... ABSOLUTAMENTE DESGOSTOSA! SEU PAI ESTÁ ENFRENTANDO UM INQUÉRITO NO TRABALHO, E É TUDO CULPA SUA! E SE VOCÊ SAIR UM DEDINHO DA LINHA, VAMOS TRAZÊ-LO DIRETO PARA CASA!

Depois que os gritos cessaram, alguns risos foram ouvidos. Mesmo Liz deu um sorriso maquiavélico pela bronca escandalosa que Rony recebeu: afinal, os dois não se suportavam desde que se conheciam!

Mais tarde, Liz foi ver Hagrid depois da aula de Herbologia. A garota não gostava muito dessa matéria, pois preferia muito mais o convívio com animais do que com plantas, mas era melhor isso do que História da Magia, a matéria que

No caminho, notou Draco e seus "guarda-costas" incomodando Harry, Rony, Hermione e um garoto que ela ainda não conhecia. Provavelmente era do primeiro ano da Grifinória, e, se não estava enganada, seu nome era Colin Creevey.

**Draco: ***para os outros alunos no pátio* Todo mundo em fila! Harry Potter está distribuindo fotos autografadas!

**Harry: ***cerrando os punhos, irritado* Não, não estou. Cale a boca, Malfoy!

**Colin: **Você está é com inveja!

**Draco: **Inveja? De quê? Não quero uma cicatriz nojenta na minha testa, muito obrigado. Por mim, não acho que ter a cabeça aberta faz ninguém especial.

**Rony: ***furioso* Vá comer lesmas, Malfoy!

**Draco: ***caçoando* Cuidado, Weasley. Você não vai querer começar nenhuma confusão, ou sua mamãe vai aparecer aqui para tirá-lo da escola. *fazendo voz aguda* "Se você sair um dedinho da linha..."

**Liz: ***aproximando-se* Pelo menos ele não é um covarde que precisa de guarda-costas onde quer que vá.

Os Sonserinos presentes, que davam gargalhadas, pararam com a frase de Liz.

**Draco: ***indignado* Riddle, você está do lado de quem?

**Liz: ***rebatendo* Sem dúvida, não estou do lado de garotos mimados e covardes feito você!

**Voz: **O que está acontecendo?

Quando Liz notou que era o Professor Gilderoy Lockhart se aproximando, não conseguiu disfarçar sua cara de desgosto. Alguma coisa nele, realmente, não a agradava, e não estava ansiosa para ter sua primeira aula com ele.

**Gilderoy: **Nos encontramos outra vez, Harry!

Draco e cia. saíram dali de fininho, enquanto Gilderoy tirava uma foto com Harry (com Colin fotografando), e Liz aproveitou para fazer o mesmo, rumo à cabana de Hagrid. Queria ter o mínimo de contato possível com o novo professor.

Só a presença dele já a deixava enjoada.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Quando o sábado chegou, Liz acordou cedo e aproveitou para ir visitar Hagrid. Infelizmente, ela não foi a única que teve essa ideia: ao chegar lá, deu de cara com Gilderoy Lockhart.

**Liz: ***tentando disfarçar o desgosto* Estou incomodando, Hagrid? Posso voltar outra hora, se quiser.

**Hagrid: **Imagina, minha querida! Fique à vontade!

Liz entrou e sentou-se numa das cadeiras, tentando ignorar ao máximo a presença de seu professor ali, que não parava de falar e de dar dicas para Hagrid. Dicas que, sem dúvida, o meio-gigante sabia. A garota só gostou da conversa quando Hagrid afirmou que Harry era mais famoso que Lockhart sem fazer esforço.

No fim, ele deixou a cabana, fazendo Hagrid e Liz darem suspiros aliviados.

**Hagrid: **Até que enfim ele foi embora!

**Liz: **Eu concordo. A presença dele não me agrada, e não acho que seja só por causa de seu jeito exibido.

Antes que Hagrid dissesse mais alguma coisa, uma batida na porta o interrompeu, antes dele ir atender, torcendo para não ser novamente o Prof. Lockhart. Com a mudança em sua expressão, Liz percebeu que não era.

**Hagrid: **Estive pensando quando vocês viriam me ver. Entrem, entrem! Achei que podia ser o Prof. Lockhart outra vez.

Ao notar que era Harry e seus amigos, Liz abriu um sorriso. Sorriso que se transformou em nojo ao perceber que Rony estava vomitando lesmas.

**Liz: ***incrédula* Credo! O que houve com ele?

**Harry: ***fazendo Rony sentar-se numa cadeira* Ele quis enfeitiçar o Malfoy, mas o feitiço saiu pela outra ponta da varinha e o atingiu.

**Hagrid: **Melhor para fora do que para dentro!*colocando uma bacia de cobre na frente de Rony* Ponha todas para fora, Rony.

**Hermione: **Acho que não há nada a fazer exceto esperar que a coisa passe. É um feitiço difícil de fazer em condições ideais, ainda mais com uma varinha quebrada.

**Harry: ***coçando as orelhas de Canino* Que é que Lockhart queria com você, Hagrid?

**Hagrid: **Estava me dando conselhos para manter um poço livre de algas. *rosnando* Como se eu não soubesse. E ainda fez farol sobre um espírito agourento que ele espantou. Se uma única palavra do que disse for verdade eu como a minha chaleira.

**Liz: **E eu beijo o Malfoy na boca.

**Hermione: **Acho que vocês dois estão sendo injustos. É óbvio que o Prof. Dumbledore achou que ele era o melhor candidato para a vaga.

**Liz: **Aposto que ele era o único candidato.

**Hagrid: ***oferecendo um prato de quadradinhos de chocolate* E era mesmo o único candidato. Está ficando muito difícil encontrar alguém para ensinar Artes das Trevas. As pessoas não andam muito animadas para assumir essa função. Estão começando a achar que está enfeitiçada. Ultimamente ninguém demorou muito nela.

**Liz: **Acho melhor mudarmos de assunto. *pausa* Por que o Weasley atacou o Malfoy?

**Harry: **Malfoy chamou Mione de alguma coisa. Deve ter sido muito ruim, por que ele ficou furioso.

**Rony: ***erguendo a cabeça, suado e cansado* Foi ruim. Malfoy chamou Mione de sangue ruim, Hagrid!

**Hagrid: ***indignado* Ele não fez isso!

**Hermione: **Fez sim. Mas eu não sei o que significa. Percebi que era uma grosseria muito grande, é claro.

**Liz: **Eu não duvido. Malfoy me chamou uma vez de "amante de sangue ruim", quando mencionei o pessoal do orfanato onde vivo. É um insulto aos trouxas?

**Rony: ***ofegando* Sangue ruim, Riddle, é o pior nome para alguém que nasceu trouxa, cujos pais não sejam bruxos. Existem uns bruxos, como os da família Malfoy, que se acham melhores do que todo mundo porque têm o que as pessoas chamam de sangue puro. *vomitando mais uma lesma* Quer dizer, nós sabemos que isso não faz a menor diferença. Olha só o Neville Longbottom: ele tem sangue puro e sequer consegue pôr um caldeirão em pé no lado certo.

**Hagrid: **E ainda não inventaram um feitiço que a nossa Mione não saiba fazer.

**Rony: **E é uma coisa revoltante chamar alguém de... sangue sujo, sabe. Sangue comum. É ridículo! A maioria dos bruxos hoje em dia é mestiça. Se não tivéssemos casado com trouxas teríamos desaparecido da terra.

**Liz: ***olhando no relógio* Tenho que ir, Hagrid. Daphne e Pansy já devem estar perguntando por mim.

**Hagrid: **Aceita, pelo menos, quadradinhos de chocolate?

**Liz: **Sim, obrigada.

Após pegar alguns, Liz deixou a cabana. E ao chegar ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina, foi recebida por Pansy e Daphne.

**Daphne: **Ah, aí está você. Ficamos preocupadas, sabia? Aonde você foi?

**Liz: **Dar uma volta.

**Pansy: **Mensagem da Profa. McGonnagall pra você. É sobre sua detenção. Parece que você vai ter que ir com o Prof. Snape à Floresta Proibida, recolher ingredientes para uma poção.

**Liz: **Não parece tão ruim.

**Daphne: **É, mas quem teve sorte foi o Potter: vai ter que ajudar o Prof. Lockhart a responder as cartas dos fãs.

**Liz: **Eu não acho que ele teve mais sorte. Ficar na companhia do Prof. Lockhart é a pior coisa do mundo.

**Pansy: **Por quê? Ele é tão legal!

Liz girou os olhos, não querendo discutir, antes de ir para o dormitório, com o objetivo de tirar um cochilo antes do almoço.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Ás 20 horas, como combinado, lá estava Liz nos portões principais de Hogwarts, onde Severo Snape a esperava. Os dois cumprimentaram-se rapidamente e, logo em seguida, foram à Floresta Proibida.

Entretanto, ambos não trocaram nenhuma palavra um com o outro, a não ser quando Severo orientava Liz sobre os ingredientes da tal poção que iriam fazer. A garota tentava disfarçar o desconforto que sentia por causa do silêncio, mas não agüentou por muito tempo.

Precisava falar alguma coisa.

**Liz: **Professor, quem é Anastácia?

Severo, que estava colhendo alguns cogumelos para a poção, virou-se para Liz por causa da pergunta, e a garota notou surpresa em seu rosto.

**Severo: **Onde você ouviu esse nome, Srta. Riddle?

**Liz: **O senhor disse no dia em que os rapazes e eu viemos de carro voador para Hogwarts. Mais precisamente, que uma tal de Anastácia nunca o perdoaria se me expulsasse. Quem é essa Anastácia? *pausa* É a minha mãe?

Severo ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, antes de dar um suspiro e responder.

**Severo: **Não, não é a sua mãe. É a prima dela e sua tia de 2º grau. *pausa* E minha irmã-gêmea.

**Liz: ***surpresa* O senhor tem uma irmã?! *pausa* Então... o senhor é... meu tio?

**Severo: **Sim. *ficando sério* Mas aqui em Hogwarts, sou seu professor. Então desejo que me trate como tal.

Liz concordou com a cabeça, antes de voltar ao que estava fazendo e recolher algumas raízes.

**Liz: **Será que eu consigo entrar em contato com a minha mãe através dela?

**Severo: ***de costas novamente* Não creio muito. A última vez que tivemos contato com Márcia, você era apenas um bebê.

**Liz: ***virando-se, surpresa* Márcia?! Esse é o nome da minha mãe?

**Severo: **Sim. Márcia Prince.

**Liz: ***desconfiada* _Eu podia jurar que Voldemort me chamou de Márcia no ano passado. Será que... ela foi uma de suas vítimas? _*enxugando uma lágrima* _Sim, com certeza ela foi. Deve ter sido por isso que fui mandada para um orfanato trouxa. _E o meu pai? O senhor o conhece?

A pergunta de Liz fez Severo arregalar os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que lembranças horríveis vinham à sua cabeça. Felizmente, para o professor, a garota não percebeu.

**Severo: ***voz fraca* Não...

**Liz: **Ah... tudo bem...

Novamente o silêncio se instalou durante a detenção, ficando assim até o fim dela. No final, professor e aluna se despediram, antes do primeiro ir para seu escritório e a segunda ir para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

Quando Liz entrou no Salão Comunal, quase não havia ninguém lá, com exceção de Pansy e Daphne, que a esperavam sentadas num sofá.

**Liz: **Ainda estão acordadas? Já passa da meia-noite!

**Daphne: **Queríamos saber como foi a detenção.

**Pansy: **E, pelo estado das suas roupas, foi uma detenção difícil.

Pansy apontou as roupas de Liz, que estavam um pouco sujas. No final, a garota contou tudo, incluindo a conversa que havia tido com Severo.

**Pansy: **Então o Prof. Snape é seu tio de 2º grau? Isso explica o fato de você ser tão boa em poções. É de família!

Liz corou com o elogio, ao mesmo tempo em que abria um sorriso leve.

**Daphne: **Mas você bem que podia ter aproveitado a oportunidade, Liz! Ele conhecia sua mãe, pelo amor de Deus!

**Liz: **Eu não pensei bem naquela hora. *pausa* Mas a minha tia Anastácia também deve saber bastante sobre a mamãe. Se eu escrever uma carta, será que chegará até ela?

**Pansy: **Se mandar através de uma coruja, é possível! Por que não? Esperem um minuto. Vou até nosso dormitório pegar pergaminho, pena e tinta.

**Daphne: ***surpresa* Peraí, mas agora? Não é meio tarde para escrever uma carta?

**Liz: **Como diz um ditado trouxa, "quanto antes, melhor.". Pode ir, Pansy.

Com isso, Pansy correu até o dormitório e voltou com os materiais, antes de Liz sentar-se numa mesa e começar a escrever a carta. Não ficou muito grande, pois a garota foi direto ao assunto, mas mesmo assim torceu para que sua tia a recebesse.

Depois de escrevê-la, Liz saiu do Salão Comunal e, com cuidado, correu até o lugar onde as corujas estavam. Felizmente, Edwiges estava lá, e não estava mais tão zangada, pois não recusou o pequeno carinho que a garota lhe fez.

**Liz: ***entregando o pergaminho* Para Anastácia Snape, por favor.

Após Edwiges sair voando, Liz deu meia-volta, com o objetivo de voltar ao Salão Comunal. Entretanto, uma voz se pronunciou, dando um susto na garota.

**Voz: **Venha, Elizabeth... venha para mim... Você me pertence... minha herdeira...

Aterrorizada, Liz olhou para todos os lados, esperando ver alguém. Felizmente, não havia ninguém nos corredores. Mas a voz era tão gélida e aterrorizante que a garota saiu correndo, sem pensar duas vezes.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Os dias foram passando, e com a chegada do mês de outubro, chegou também a festa do dia das bruxas. Liz não poderia estar mais animada: usando uma fantasia de pirata, ela andava pelo Salão Principal procurando as amigas, enquanto se divertia com a trupe de esqueletos dançarinos que Dumbledore havia contratado para animar todo mundo.

Entretanto, não eram só suas amigas que não conseguia encontrar: ela também não via Harry e seus amigos em lugar algum.

**Liz: ***esbarrando em alguém* Oh, desculpa! *notando quem era* Neville?

**Neville: **Ah, oi Liz! *olhando Liz da cabeça aos pés* Gostei da fantasia, apesar de não reconhece-la. É uma fantasia trouxa?

**Liz: **Sim, é de pirata. *pausa* Você viu a Pansy e a Daphne por aí?

**Neville: **Não. _Felizmente. _Você viu o Harry, o Rony e a Hermione?

**Liz: **Também não. Na verdade, eu não os vi o dia todo. Será que ficaram doentes?

Antes que Neville tivesse a chance de responder, Edwiges entrou pela janela do Salão Principal e entregou uma carta para Liz, antes de ir embora.

**Neville: **Essa coruja não é do Harry?

**Liz: **Sim, mas ela se dá bem comigo também. *olhando o remetente* É da tia Anastácia. Pelo visto, ela recebeu minha carta.

**Neville: ***notando Liz guardar a carta* Você não vai ler?

**Liz: **Vou, mas prefiro fazer isso num lugar mais silencioso. Se vir a Pansy ou a Daphne, pode dizer a elas que fui para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina?

Neville ficou meio sem jeito com a pergunta de Liz, mas concordou com a cabeça, antes da garota deixar o Salão Principal. Entretanto, ela não foi muito longe, pois logo viu Harry, Rony e Hermione parados no corredor.

Liz não entendeu o porquê, mas ao se aproximar, o choque tomou conta de seu rosto: nas paredes, estava escrito, em letras grandes, "A câmara secreta foi aberta. Inimigos do herdeiro, cuidado.".

**Liz: ***ficando ao lado deles, chocada* Mas o que foi que vocês fizeram nas paredes?!

**Rony: ***indignado* Nem vem, Riddle! Essas escritas já estavam aí quando chegamos! *notando algo* Que coisa é aquela, pendurada ali embaixo?

Se Liz já estava chocada, ficou mais ainda ao notar a gata de Filch, Madame Nor-r-ra, pendurada pelo rabo em um suporte de rocha, completamente petrificada. E para completar, havia muita água no local, água que quase os fez escorregar.

**Rony: **Vamos dar o fora daqui!

**Harry: ***sem jeito* Será que não devíamos tentar ajudar...

**Rony: **Confie em mim. Não podemos ser encontrados aqui.

**Liz: **Meio tarde para isso. Ouviram esse ronco parecido com um trovão? Indica que a festa terminou!

Dito e feito. Os corredores foram invadidos por alunos de todas as casas, que pararam de conversar só de verem a cena macabra diante deles. Estava um silêncio desconfortável, até Draco Malfoy se pronunciar.

**Draco: **Inimigos do herdeiro, cuidado! Vocês vão ser os próximos, sangues ruins!

**Voz: **O que está acontecendo aqui? O que está acontecendo?

Liz não precisou de muito esforço para saber o autor das perguntas: Argo Filch apareceu no meio da multidão, ficando horrorizado ao ver sua gata petrificada.

**Filch: **Minha gata! Minha gata! Que aconteceu à Madame Nor-r-ra? *pousando os olhos em Harry, furioso* Você! Você assassinou minha gata! *virando-se para Liz* E você ajudou, eu tenho certeza!

**Liz: ***rebatendo, indignada* Eu não fiz nada, seu velho decrépito! Ela ficou assim sozinha!

**Filch: ***mais furioso ainda* Ora, sua...

**Voz: **Argo!

Foi a fez de Dumbledore aparecer, seguido de vários professores.

**Dumbledore: ***soltando Madame Nor-r-ra* Venha comigo, Argo. Os senhores também, Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley, Srta. Granger e Srta. Riddle.

**Gilderoy: ***dando um passo a frente, pressuroso* A minha sala fica mais próxima, diretor, logo ali em cima. Por favor, fique à vontade.

**Dumbledore: **Muito obrigado, Gilderoy.

Com isso, os quatro seguiram Filch, Dumbledore, Minerva, Severo e Gilderoy até a sala do último, onde Dumbledore começou a analisar Madame Nor-r-ra e os alunos se sentaram, apenas observando.

Ao mesmo tempo, Gilderoy não parava de dar sugestões, o que não melhorava em nada o humor dos presentes.

**Dumbledore: ***levantando-se* A gata não está morta, Argo.

**Filch: ***engasgando-se* Não está morta? Então por que é que ela está toda... toda dura e gelada?

**Dumbledore: **Ela foi petrificada. Mas não sei dizer de que forma.

**Filch: ***apontando os alunos* Pergunte a eles!

**Dumbledore: ***firme* Nenhum aluno de segundo ano poderia ter feito isto. Seria preciso conhecer Magia Negra avançadíssima!

**Filch: **Foram eles, foram eles! O senhor viu o que escreveram na parede! O Potter encontrou... no meu escritório... Ele sabe que eu sou um... sou um... *contorcendo o rosto* Ele sabe que sou um aborto!

**Liz: ***confusa* _O que é um aborto?_

**Harry: **Jamais encostei o dedo em Madame Nor-r-ra! Nem mesmo sei o que é um aborto.

**Filch: ***rosnando* Mentira! Ele viu a carta do Feiticexpresso!

**Severo: **Se me permite falar, diretor, talvez Potter, seus amigos e a Srta. Riddle simplesmente estivessem no lugar errado na hora errada. Mas temos um conjunto de circunstâncias suspeitas neste caso. Por que é que estavam no corredor do andar superior? Por que não estavam na festa das bruxas?

Todos ouviram Harry e seus amigos contarem sobre a festa de aniversário de morte de Nick-Sem-Cabeça, mas quando Severo perguntou o porquê da presença deles naquele corredor, até mesmo Liz notou quando Harry ficou bastante nervoso.

**Harry: **Porque... porque... porque estávamos cansados e queríamos nos deitar.

**Severo: ***com um sorriso vitorioso* Sem jantar? Eu não sabia que nas festas os fantasmas ofereciam comida própria para gente viva.

**Liz: ***tentando ajudar* Vai ver foi por isso que eles quiseram ir dormir sem jantar: ficaram sem fome só de ver a comida dos fantasmas!

Severo fez uma cara de desgosto por ver a própria sobrinha defendendo Harry e os amigos, mas preferiu disfarçar.

**Dumbledore: **Inocente até que se prove o contrário, Severo.

**Filch: ***ficando furioso* Minha gata foi petrificada! Quero ver alguém ser castigado!

**Dumbledore: ***paciente* Vamos curá-la, Argo. A Professora Sprout recentemente obteve umas mandrágoras. Assim que elas crescerem, vou mandar fazer uma poção que ressuscitará Madame Nor-r-ra.

**Gilderoy: ***entrando na conversa* Eu faço! Devo ter feito isto centenas de vezes. Seria capaz de preparar um Tônico Restaurador de Mandrágora até dormindo!

**Liz: **Prof. Lockhart, não quero ser grosseira, mas creio que o professor de Poções da escola ainda é o tio Severo.

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou, ao mesmo tempo em que Severo abria um sorriso de canto pelo que Liz havia dito.

**Dumbledore: ***dirigindo-se aos alunos* Vocês podem ir.

Nenhum deles pensou duas vezes antes de sair daquela sala o mais depressa possível. E agora, havia perguntas novas na cabeça de Liz.

O que era um aborto? E aquela estranha pichação na parede? "A Câmara Secreta foi aberta"? O que significava?


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Por muito tempo, Hogwarts não falou outra coisa que não fosse sobre a estranha frase nas paredes do corredor. Na Sonserina, suspeitavam que o tal herdeiro era Harry, ou até mesmo Liz, já que a garota era a única Sonserina na "cena do crime" e quase não tinha amigos na própria casa.

Cada vez mais desconfiada, Liz contava para sua tia Anastácia, através de cartas, o que andava acontecendo. Em contrapartida, ela a presenteou com uma foto de Márcia Prince quando jovem e uma cópia de "Hogwarts: uma história", que a garota estava lendo no Salão Comunal quando Pansy e Daphne apareceram.

**Pansy: ***indignada* Ainda está lendo esse livro? Você estava fazendo isso há uma hora atrás, quando saímos!

**Liz: ***sem desviar os olhos do livro* Estou tentando descobrir sobre a tal Câmara Secreta. Se este livro conta toda a história de Hogwarts, então o que procuro deve estar aqui.

**Daphne: ***pegando uma foto em cima da mesa* Quem é esta mulher na foto? Sua mãe?

**Liz: **Sim. Ela estava cursando o 5º ano em Hogwarts quando tiraram essa foto.

**Pansy: ***olhando junto* Você é a cara dela, com exceção dos cabelos. Os dela são castanho-claros.

**Liz: **O tio Severo disse a mesma co... Ah, achei!

**Daphne: **Sobre a Câmara Secreta?

**Liz: **Sim. Aqui diz que Hogwarts foi fundada há mais ou menos 1000 anos, por quatro grandes bruxos da época: Godrico Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw e Salazar Slytherin. Eles trabalharam juntos por muito tempo, mas desentendimentos começaram a surgir, principalmente porque Slytherin acreditava que o aprendizado de magia devia ser permitido apenas aos bruxos de sangue-puro.

**Pansy: **E devia mesmo. *notando os olhares zangados de Liz e Daphne* Está bem, não está mais aqui quem falou. E então, o que aconteceu?

**Liz: **Slytherin abandonou a escola. E há uma lenda que diz que, antes de ir, ele construiu uma câmara secreta no castelo, do qual os outros não sabiam, e a selou para que ninguém a abrisse até seu legítimo herdeiro chegar à escola. Somente ele seria capaz de abrir a Câmara Secreta, libertar o monstro que havia nela e usá-lo para matar os bruxos nascido-trouxas.

**Daphne: **Mas... isso é só uma lenda, certo?

**Pansy: **Se há uma Câmara Secreta, e ela realmente foi aberta, eu não acho que seja só uma lenda. *dando de ombros* Não que tenhamos que nos preocupar, Daphne. Você e eu não somos nascidas-trouxas! *virando-se para Liz* Sua mãe é puro-sangue, não é?

**Liz: **De acordo com a tia Anastácia, sim.

**Pansy: **Então você também não tem com o quê se preocupar.

**Daphne: **Podemos mudar de assunto? Só pra arejar a cabeça?

**Liz: **Bom, que tal vocês me falarem como foi o treino da Sonserina? Vocês foram assistir, não foram?

**Pansy: **Fomos. Com aquelas Nimbus 2001 que o pai do Draco comprou, o time é invencível. Infelizmente, agora estão com um jogador a menos.

**Liz: ***confusa* Como assim?

**Daphne: **Adriano Pucey sofreu uma queda feia e foi parar na enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey disse que o estrago foi grave, mas que vai ficar bem. Só que não a tempo do jogo contra a Grifinória.

**Pansy: **Ou conseguimos um novo artilheiro ou ficaremos fora do campeonato.

Liz ficou pensativa por um instante, antes de fazer uma pergunta que surpreendeu as amigas.

**Liz: **A Sonserina já teve garotas no time antes?

**Daphne: ***pensativa* Não, acho que não. Pelo menos foi que a minha mãe disse quando não conseguiu entrar no time na época em que era aluna de Hogwarts.

**Liz: ***cruzando os braços, indignada* Isso é discriminação! Já é hora de ter uma garota no time!

**Pansy: ***animada* É isso aí! E nós iremos apoiá-la, Liz!

**Liz: ***espantada* Como?! Me apoiar?!

**Daphne: **Você devia fazer o teste, Liz! Madame Hooch disse que você melhorou muito em cima de uma vassoura. Sem falar que tem uma pontaria excelente!

**Pansy: **Eu concordo. Já vi você jogando bolinhas de papel no cesto de lixo que fica a 5 metros de distância desta mesa. E detalhe: você não errava nenhum arremesso.

**Liz: ***insegura* Eu... não sei. E se não me aceitarem no time?

**Pansy: **Pelo menos você pode dizer que tentou! Por favor, Liz! Se não vai fazer isso pela Sonserina, faça isso por todas as mulheres do mundo!

Pansy e Daphne ficaram de joelhos no chão e imploraram, o que Liz achou meio patético. Mas, no fim, acabou concordando. Afinal, ela realmente havia melhorado seu voo com a ajuda de Madame Hooch e de Hagrid, e tinha uma boa pontaria quando se tratava de arremessar coisas.

Por que não tentar?


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Finalmente havia chegado o dia em que teria o jogo "GrifinóriaxSonserina", e Liz não conseguia disfarçar o nervosismo, nem mesmo enquanto vestia o uniforme da Sonserina usado no jogo.

Foi com muita relutância que Marcos Flint havia permitido que Liz substituísse Adriano Pucey no jogo. Até ele teve que admitir que, apesar de ser uma garota, ela era melhor que muitos artilheiros que conhecia.

E Liz deixou isso bem claro durante o jogo. Tanto que boa parte dos pontos da Sonserina haviam sido feitos por ela. A garota se sentia um pouco mal pela Grifinória não ter feito nenhum ponto, mas jogo era jogo, e ela gostava de jogar.

**Liz: ***após marcar mais um ponto* _Pena que sou apenas uma artilheira substituta. Quadribol é mesmo divertido!_

**Voz: **RIDDLE, CUIDADO!

Distraída, Liz quase não percebeu o balaço que vinha em sua direção. Entretanto, para sua surpresa, o balaço deu meia-volta e foi na direção de Harry. Se a garota já estava confusa, ficou mais ainda ao notar que os dois batedores da Grifinória, Fred e Jorge Weasley, estavam colados em Harry, acertando o balaço que insistia em ir na sua direção.

**Liz: ***confusa* _Mas que estranho! Se não estou enganada, um balaço não ataca um jogador específico! Tem alguma coisa errada com aquele balaço, eu tenho certeza._

Liz não foi a única a perceber isso, principalmente quando o time da Grifinória fez uma parada de emergência e reuniu-se no chão.

**Liz: ***indo até Marcos* Ei Flint!

**Marcos: **O que foi?

**Liz: **Os alunos tem acesso às bolas fora dos jogos?

**Marcos: **Só durante os treinos. No resto do tempo, elas ficam trancadas na sala da Madame Hooch. *pausa* Por que essa pergunta?

**Liz: **Ahn... por nada, só pra saber.

Liz tentou aparentar tranquilidade, mas, em seu interior, estava bastante preocupada. Se o balaço maluco acertasse Harry, o mesmo se machucaria feio, e a garota sabia disso. Mas o que poderia fazer?

**Madame Hooch: ***reunindo-se com os jogadores* Estão prontos para recomeçar a partida?

Em meio à chuva, o time da Grifinória voltou ao jogo. Como Liz imaginava, o tal do balaço não parava de perseguir Harry, e este desviava dele como podia. Aproveitando que Marcos estava com a goles, a garota aproximou-se de Harry com o intuito de ajuda-lo, mas só quando este desviou novamente do balaço é que notou a presença da garota.

**Harry: **LIZ, ABAIXE-SE!

Infelizmente, o aviso veio tarde demais: Liz foi acertada na cabeça. E a última coisa que sentiu, antes da escuridão tomar conta, foi uma dor horrível e a sensação de estar caindo.

X_X

**Voz: **Harry Potter voltou para a escola. Dobby avisou e tornou a avisar Harry Potter. Ah, meu senhor, por que não prestou atenção em Dobby?

A voz desconhecida fez Liz abrir os olhos, e ao piscar algumas vezes, reconheceu o teto da enfermaria. Virando a cabeça, que ainda doía bastante, na direção da voz, a garota arregalou os olhos ao ver Harry na cama ao lado, junto com uma estranha criatura.

**Liz: ***em pânico* HARRY, CUIDADO!

Ignorando totalmente a dor, Liz pegou uma vassoura que estava perto de sua cama, com o objetivo de acertar a criatura antes que ela ferisse Harry.

**Harry: ***colocando-se na frente* Liz, não! Ele é o Dobby, um... conhecido!

**Liz: ***soltando a vassoura e olhando para Dobby, incrédula* Você está falando sério?! Eu nunca vi uma criatura como ele antes! Como posso ter certeza de que não é uma ameaça?

**Dobby: ***recuando um passo para trás* Por favor, não machuque Dobby! Dobby não faz mal à uma mosca! Dobby só veio aqui para perguntar por que Harry Potter não voltou para casa quando perdeu o trem!

**Harry: **Como sabe que perdi o trem? *sacando* Foi você! Você impediu a barreira de nos deixar passar!

**Dobby: **Com certeza, meu senhor! Dobby se escondeu e esperou Harry Potter e selou o portão, e Dobby teve que passar as mãos a ferro depois. *mostrando os dedos enfaixados* Mas Dobby não se importou, meu senhor, porque pensou que Harry Potter estava seguro, e Dobby nunca sonhou que Harry Potter fosse chegar à escola por outro meio!

**Liz: ***indignada* E você ainda diz que não faz mal à uma mosca?! Só se for à uma mosca gigante!

**Dobby: ***se balançando para frente e para trás* Dobby ficou tão chocado quando soube que Harry Potter tinha voltado à Hogwarts que deixou o jantar do seu dono queimar! Dobby nunca foi tão açoitado, meu senhor.

**Liz: ***confusa* Dono? Açoitado? Falando assim, parece até que você é escravo de alguém!

**Harry: ***furioso* Você quase fez com que Rony, Liz e eu fôssemos expulsos! É melhor desaparecer antes que os meus ossos voltem, Dobby, ou eu ainda estrangulo você!

**Liz: ***surpresa* Antes que seus ossos voltem? Harry, o que aconteceu depois que eu desmaiei?

Se acalmando aos poucos, Harry contou tudo para Liz, que, no final da história, fez uma cara de desgosto.

**Liz: **Eu estou dizendo: o Professor Lockhart é uma farsa! Até eu sei o feitiço para remendar ossos, mesmo sem nunca tê-lo usado! E deixo claro novamente: se estiver errada sobre ele ser uma farsa, eu beijo o Malfoy na boca!

Um silêncio se instalou por alguns segundos na enfermaria, antes de Harry quebra-lo.

**Harry: **Por que você usa isso, Dobby?

**Dobby: ***puxando a fronha que estava usando* Isto, meu senhor? Isto é a marca da escravidão do elfo doméstico, meu senhor. Elfos domésticos só podem usar fronhas de travesseiro.

Com isso, Dobby contou o que aconteceria se ele ganhasse roupas: ficaria livre para deixar a família que servia para sempre.

**Liz: **Pelo visto, a abolição da escravidão ainda não chegou ao mundo dos bruxos.

**Dobby: ***enxugando os olhos saltados* Harry Potter precisa ir para casa! Dobby achou que o balaço dele seria suficiente para fazer...

**Liz: ***chocada* Peraí: você disse "seu balaço"?!

**Harry: ***ficando com raiva novamente* O que você quer dizer com o seu balaço? Você fez aquele balaço tentar me matar?!

**Dobby: ***chocado* Não matar, meu senhor, nunca mata-lo! Dobby quer salvar a vida de Harry Potter!

**Liz: ***tomada pela fúria* VOCÊ CHAMA ISSO DE "SALVAR"?!

Naquele momento, Harry teve a impressão de que os olhos de Liz ficaram vermelhos, mas a garota ficou tão brava que achou melhor não comentar.

**Liz: **SEU BALAÇO MALUCO FEZ O HARRY PERDER OS OSSOS DO BRAÇO E QUASE ME CAUSOU UM TRAUMATISMO CRANIANO! SE É ISSO QUE VOCÊ CHAMA DE "SALVAR", NEM QUERO IMAGINAR O QUE VOCÊ CHAMA DE "MATAR"!

**Dobby: **Dobby não quis metê-la no meio, minha senhora, mas é melhor mandar Harry Potter para casa seriamente machucado do que ficar aqui! Dobby só queria que Harry Potter se machucasse o bastante para ser mandado para casa!

**Liz: ***indignada* E por que diabos você queria mandar o Harry para casa, afinal? Aqui não pode ser pior que na casa dos Dursleys!

**Dobby: **Dobby não pode deixar Harry Potter ficar aqui agora que a Câmara Secreta foi reaberta!

Chocado com o que disse, Dobby começou a bater na própria cabeça com a jarra de água que estava na mesa de cabeceira, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry e Liz (cujos olhos voltaram a ser azuis) se entreolhavam, confusos.

**Liz: **Então realmente há uma Câmara Secreta... e ela já foi aberta antes?!

**Harry: **Dobby, quem abriu a Câmara? Quem a abriu da outra vez?

**Dobby: **Dobby não pode, meu senhor, Dobby não deve falar! Vá para casa, Harry Potter, vá para casa!

**Harry: ***feroz* Eu não vou a lugar nenhum! Uma de minhas melhores amigas nasceu trouxa, e ela será a primeira da lista se a Câmara realmente foi aberta!

Entretanto, antes que mais algum deles falasse, passos no corredor foram ouvidos, fazendo Dobby desaparecer aterrorizado. Rapidamente, Harry e Liz fingiram estar dormindo, segundos antes de Dumbledore e Minerva entrarem na enfermaria carregando um tipo de estátua e a colocarem sobre uma cama.

Dumbledore pediu para Minerva chamar Madame Pomfrey, coisa que a professora fez rapidamente. Logo, retornou com a enfermeira.

**Madame Pomfrey: **Que aconteceu?

**Dumbledore: **Mais um ataque. Minerva encontrou-o na escada.

Liz olhou discretamente, reconhecendo a "estátua" de expressão fixa e segurando uma máquina fotográfica: era Colin Creevey, o "fã" de Harry. E quando os professores tentaram ver se o garoto havia conseguido tirar uma foto do atacante, notaram que as fotos estavam derretidas.

**Minerva: **O que significa isto, Alvo?

**Dumbledore: **Significa que, de fato, a Câmara Secreta foi reaberta.


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

A notícia de que Colin havia sido petrificado logo se espalhou por Hogwarts, e não eram poucos os alunos que estavam preocupados. A preocupação aparecia até no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, e olha que quase não tinha nascidos trouxas na casa.

Entretanto, a preocupação de Liz foi substituída pela curiosidade quando, ao passar pelo Saguão de Entrada com Pansy e Daphne, notou uma multidão aglomerada.

**Pansy: ***girando os olhos* Aposto que essa multidão toda tem a ver com o retorno do clube.

**Liz: ***confusa* Retorno do clube? Do que está falando?

**Daphne: ***surpresa* Ué, você não sabia? O clube de Duelos vai ser reaberto! A primeira reunião é hoje à noite.

**Pansy: **Vocês duas vão, não vão? Porque eu já confirmei minha presença.

**Daphne: **Pode ser interessante. Vou confirmar minha presença também. E você, Liz?

**Liz: ***insegura* Eu não sei. Quem vai ser o professor?

**Pansy: **Há chances de ser o Professor Flitwick! Ouvi falar que ele foi um ótimo duelista em sua juventude.

**Daphne: **E depois, Liz, o mundo bruxo pode ser perigoso ás vezes. Aprender a duelar será bastante útil!

**Liz: ***sorriso de canto* Muito bem, Daphne, você me convenceu. Eu só espero que não seja o Lockhart a ensinar essa matéria.

Infelizmente, as "preces" de Liz não foram atendidas: Lockhart quem iria ensinar aquela matéria. O lado bom é que seu tio Severo estaria presente, então a aula não seria completamente desagradável.

**Gilderoy: **Aproximem-se, aproximem-se! Todos estão me vendo? Todos estão me ouvindo? Excelente! O Prof. Dumbledore me deu permissão para começar um pequeno clube de duelos, para treiná-los caso um dia precisam se defender, como eu próprio já precisei fazer em inúmeras ocasiões. Quem quiser conhecer os detalhes, leia os livros que publiquei. *abrindo um largo sorriso* Deixem-me apresentar a vocês o meu assistente, Prof. Snape. Ele me conta que sabe alguma coisa de duelos e desportivamente concordou em me ajudar a fazer uma breve demonstração antes de começarmos. Agora, não quero que nenhum de vocês se preocupe. Continuarão a ter o seu professor de Poções mesmo depois de eu o derrotar, não precisam ter medo!

**Liz: ***cruzando os braços e abrindo um sorriso maquiavélico* _Eu é que não tenho! Tenho certeza de que o tio Severo pode derrotar esse estúpido do Prof. Lockhart até dormindo!_

Os dois professores fizeram uma reverência (ou, pelo menos, Lockhart fez), antes de ficarem com a varinha em punho, de frente um para o outro.

**Gilderoy: **Como vocês veem, estamos segurando nossas varinhas na posição de combate normalmente adotada. Quando contarmos três, lançaremos os primeiros feitiços. Nenhum de nós está pretendendo matar, é claro. *contando* Um... dois... três...

**Severo: **Expelliarmus!

Em meio à um lampejo vermelho ofuscante, Lockhart foi lançado para o alto e, depois de colidir com a parede, acabou estatelado no chão. Obviamente, os alunos da Sonserina aplaudiram animados, e Liz não foi exceção.

**Liz: ***ainda com o sorriso maquiavélico no rosto* _Eu não disse? O tio Severo é o melhor!_

**Gilderoy: ***cambaleando de volta* Muito bem! Isso foi um feitiço de desarmamento. Como viram, perdi minha varinha. *recebendo-a de Lilá Brown* Ah, muito obrigado, Srta. Brown. Sim, foi uma excelente demonstração, Prof. Snape, mas se não se importa que eu diga, ficou muito óbvio o que o senhor ia fazer. Se eu tivesse querido detê-lo teria sido muito fácil, mas achei mais instrutivo deixa-los ver. *notando a expressão assassina de Severo* Chega de demonstrações! Vou me reunir a vocês agora e separá-los aos pares. Prof. Snape, se o senhor quiser me ajudar...

Os dois professores caminharam entre os alunos, e Severo parou na frente de Harry e Rony.

**Severo: **Acho que está na hora de separar a equipe dos sonhos. Weasley, você luta com Finnigan. Potter... *notando o olhar de Harry para Hermione* Acho que não. Sr. Malfoy, venha cá. Vamos ver o que o senhor faz com o famoso Potter. *virando-se para Hermione* E a senhorita pode fazer par com a Srta. Riddle.

Liz foi até Hermione, com a varinha já na mão, e lhe deu um sorriso leve. A garota ficou surpresa, mas retribuiu o sorriso, sem saber o que esperar da morena.

**Gilderoy: ***de volta ao tablado* De frente para os seus parceiros! E façam uma reverência!

Todos obedeceram, embora Harry e Draco mal tenham inclinado as cabeças.

**Gilderoy: **Preparar as varinhas! Quando eu contar três, lancem seus feitiços para desarmar os oponentes. APENAS desarmá-los, pois não queremos acidentes. Um... dois... três...

Liz sabia que Harry e Draco não ficaram apenas no "desarmar", e teve certeza disso quando Draco lançou um feitiço antes e acertou Harry em cheio. Claro que o moreno não deixou barato e rebateu com "Rictusempra", o Feitiço das Cócegas. E mesmo sem parar de rir, o loiro lançou o feitiço "Tarantallegra", fazendo as pernas de Harry sacudirem como se estivesse marchando.

**Gilderoy: **Parem! Parem!

**Severo: ***apontando a varinha* Finite Incantatem!

Ao mesmo tempo em que Harry e Draco voltavam ao normal, os outros alunos tentavam se recuperar, com Neville e Justino estatelados no chão e Rony pedindo mil desculpas para um Simas branco feito papel. Felizmente, Liz e Hermione não ficaram feridas, apesar da primeira ter se descabelado um pouco ao cair em cima de Hermione por causa de um feitiço.

**Gilderoy: **Acho que é melhor ensinar aos senhores como se bloqueia feitiços hostis. Vamos arranjar um par voluntário. Longbottom e Finch-Fletchley, que tal vocês...

**Severo: **Uma má ideia, Prof. Lockhart. Longbottom causa devastação até com o feitiço mais simples. Vamos ter que mandar o que sobrar de Finch-Fletchley para a ala hospitalar em uma caixa de fósforos. *sorriso enviesado* Que tal Malfoy e Potter?

**Gilderoy: **Ótima ideia!

**Liz: ***vendo Harry e Draco irem para o meio do salão* _Não estou com um bom pressentimento. Só espero que o duelo deles não seja pior que o anterior!_


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

Enquanto os dois garotos se preparavam, Gilderoy e Severo davam conselhos para Harry e Draco, respectivamente. Liz não entendeu o que seu tio disse ao loiro, mas podia jurar que ouviu a palavra "cobra" sendo mencionada. Por precaução, deu alguns passos para trás.

**Draco: **Serpensortia!

Como Liz esperava, uma cobra se materializou entre os dois, ao mesmo tempo em que os alunos entravam em pânico. Severo já ia se livrar da cobra, mas Gilderoy tomou a dianteira e brandiu a varinha. O feitiço não só não deu certo como fez a cobra voar três metros e cair no chão como um estrondo, pronta para atacar o aluno mais próximo. Nesse caso, era Justino Finch-Fletchley.

**Harry: ***aproximando-se da cobra* DEIXE-O EM PAZ!

Liz abriu um sorriso quando o grito de Harry impediu a cobra de atacar Justino. Entretanto, o sorriso se dissolveu ao notar que o último parecia zangado e apavorado.

**Justino: ***para Harry* De que é que você acha que está brincando?!

Foi o que berrou, antes de sair correndo do salão, ao mesmo tempo em que Severo sumia com a cobra. E se Liz já estava confusa, e também um pouco indignada por Justino ser tão mal-agradecido, ficou mais ainda ao notar os cochichos e os olhares de medo dos outros.

Mas antes que a morena tivesse a oportunidade de falar com Harry, este foi puxado por Rony e Hermione para fora do salão, enquanto todos se afastavam como se ele tivesse uma doença.

**Gilderoy: ***tentando aparentar calma* Muito bem, a aula acabou. Todos podem ir para o Salão Comunal de suas casas.

Dito e feito: todos saíram dali, ao mesmo tempo em que cochichavam sobre o que tinha acontecido. Pansy e Daphne estavam fazendo o mesmo, mas estranharam o silêncio e a expressão zangada de Liz e foram falar com ela.

**Pansy: **Por que você está com essa cara?

**Liz: ***indignada* Porque estão todos malucos! Harry salvou o Finch-Fletchley de ser atacado pela cobra, gritando para ela parar, e todos agem como se ele tivesse uma doença?! Isso é ridículo!

Pansy e Daphne se entreolharam, surpresas, não só porque Liz chamou Harry pelo nome (OBS: Liz nunca falou de Harry para as amigas antes), mas também porque ela parecia certa do que dizia. Parecia até que... que ela havia entendido o que Harry disse!

E da mesma forma que os alunos haviam recuado para longe do garoto, Pansy e Daphne recuaram para longe de Liz.

**Liz: ***mais indignada ainda* O que foi agora?

**Pansy: ***murmurando* Ofidioglota...

**Liz: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* O que você disse? Ofidi... o quê?

**Daphne: **Ofidioglota, Liz. É um bruxo capaz de falar com as cobras. Foi o que o Potter fez. E, se você conseguiu entender o que ele disse, significa que você também é ofidioglota.

**Liz: ***cruzando os braços, novamente indignada* E daí? Isso é crime, por acaso?!

**Pansy: **Não, mas não é um dom muito comum. Salazar Slytherin também falava com as cobras, sendo por esta razão que o símbolo da Sonserina é uma serpente. E esse dom é hereditário! As chances de você ser descendente dele não são poucas!

Liz ia dizer algo, mas fechou a boca logo em seguida. Não sabia o que dizer. E, por muito tempo, a ideia de ser parente de Salazar a incomodou. O lado bom era que, como ele era da Sonserina e ela também, não seria tão ruim se descobrissem que ela era ofidioglota. O lado ruim era que, no caso de Harry, seria bem pior se ele fosse parente de Salazar, já que ele era da Grifinória.

A garota não tinha escolha: tinha que falar com Harry.

Depois de ser informada que o garoto foi visto, pela última vez, na biblioteca, Liz foi atrás dele. A garota não sabia por onde começar a procura-lo, mas um grito, que ela reconheceu ser de Pirraça, a ajudou.

**Pirraça: **ATAQUE! ATAQUE! MAIS UM ATAQUE! NEM MORTAL NEM FANTASMA ESTÃO SEGUROS! SALVEM SUAS VIDAS!

Liz correu na direção do grito, junto com uma multidão, e todos viram Justino e Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça petrificados no corredor, com Harry no local. Minerva McGonnagall, que chegou logo em seguida, mandou todos de volta para as salas de aula.

Antes que Liz, para disfarçar, fizesse o mesmo, a voz pertencente ao Lufano Ernie a fez dar meia-volta.

**Ernie: ***apontando Harry Dramaticamente* Apanhado na cena do crime!

**Liz: ***irritada* Cala essa boca, Macmillan! Você não pode provar nada!

**Minerva: ***rispidamente* Já chega vocês dois! *estendendo um leque para Ernie* Macmillan, vá abanando Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça até o andar de cima!

Ainda alterado, Ernie obedeceu, segundos antes de Minerva levar Harry para a sala de Dumbledore e deixarem Liz sozinha no corredor.


	13. Chapter 13

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 13.**

Com a chegada do natal, chegaram notícias do orfanato onde Liz vivia: as condições ainda eram péssimas, e Wanda achava melhor que Liz passasse o natal em Hogwarts.

Entretanto, a carta que recebeu numa noite a chocou: o orfanato havia falido completamente, e Wanda e os outros órfãos, junto com seus pertences, haviam sido jogados na rua. Os pertences de Liz só não tiveram o mesmo destino porque Wanda os mandou para a casa de Anastácia Snape, onde a garota passaria a morar.

A carta foi o bastante para Liz começar a chorar: o orfanato havia sido seu lar durante anos! Tudo bem que não tinha muitos amigos, mas mesmo assim, ainda era difícil deixar o orfanato para trás.

**Liz: **_Que Wanda e os outros órfãos estejam bem, por favor._

**Voz: **Esperem aqui. Vou buscar, meu pai acabou de me mandar.

A voz de Draco tirou Liz de seus pensamentos, e a garota enxugou as lágrimas antes que ele e seus "guarda-costas" Crabbe e Goyle a vissem chorando. Felizmente, o loiro não reparou na presença dela, nem mesmo quando retornou trazendo um recorte de jornal.

**Liz: ***aproximando-se, séria* O que foi agora, Malfoy? Seu pai deu uma palestra, por acaso?

**Draco: **Não é da sua conta, Riddle. *virando-se para os amigos, impaciente* E aí? Vocês não acham engraçado?

**Goyle: ***riso desanimado* Há, há, há.

**Draco: **Arthur Weasley gosta tanto de trouxas que devia partir a varinha e se juntar a eles. Pela maneira como se comportam, nem dá para dizer que os Weasley são puros-sangues.

**Liz: ***notando a cara de Crabbe se contorcer de fúria* Qual é o problema, Crabbe? Está passando mal?

**Crabbe: ***grunhindo* Dor de estômago...

**Draco: **Então vá para a ala hospitalar e dê um chute naqueles sangues-ruins por mim. *sufocando o riso* Sabe, estou admirado que o Profeta Diário ainda não tenha noticiado todos esses ataques. Suponho que Dumbledore esteja tentando abafar o caso. Ele vai ser despedido se isso não parar logo. Meu pai diz que Dumbledore foi a pior coisa que já aconteceu a Hogwarts.

**Liz: ***rebatendo, com um olhar zangado* Pois, na minha opinião, você foi a pior coisa que já aconteceu a Hogwarts. Você e seu preconceito idiota.

**Draco: **Ah, me poupe, Riddle! Um diretor decente nunca deixaria escória como o Creevey entrar em Hogwarts.

E enquanto Liz girava os olhos, Draco fazia uma imitação cruel de Colin.

**Liz: ***olhar mortal* Malfoy, você quer que eu repita o tapa que lhe dei no primeiro ano?

Draco já ia rebater, mas mudou de ideia ao ver a "cara de paisagem" de Crabbe e Goyle.

**Draco: **Que é que há com vocês dois?!

**Liz: ***analisando Crabbe e Goyle, que riam forçadamente* _Que coisa mais esquisita! Sou só eu ou os amigos do Malfoy estão mais esquisitos do que de costume?_

**Draco: **O Potter é outro que não tem espírito de bruxo, ou não andaria por aí com aquela Granger sangue-ruim metida a besta. E tem gente que acha que ele é o herdeiro de Slytherin! *petulante* Eu bem gostaria de saber quem é. Até poderia ajudar.

**Goyle:** Você deve ter uma ideia de quem está por trás disso tudo.

**Liz: ***mais confusa ainda* _A voz do Goyle era assim mesmo?_

**Draco: **Você sabe que não tenho, Goyle. Quantas vezes preciso lhe dizer isso? E meu pai não quer me contar nada sobre a última vez que a Câmara Secreta foi aberta, tampouco. É claro, foi há cinquenta anos, antes do tempo dele, mas ele sabe tudo que aconteceu e diz que o caso foi abafado e que vai levantar suspeitas se eu souber de alguma coisa. *virando-se para Liz* É uma pena que você não é uma sangue-ruim, Riddle, porque eu adoraria que acontecesse contigo o que aconteceu há cinquenta anos.

**Liz: ***girando os olhos, impaciente* Você é burro ou o quê?! Já está acontecendo, seu idiota! Os nascidos trouxas estão virando pedra!

**Draco: **Pra sua informação, não é disso que estou falando! Na última vez que a Câmara Secreta foi aberta, um sangue-ruim morreu. Então aposto que é uma questão de tempo até um deles ser morto... e eu espero que seja a Granger.

**Goyle: **Você sabe se a pessoa que abriu a Câmara na última vez foi apanhada?

**Draco: **Ah, é claro... Seja lá o que for foi expulso. Com certeza ainda está em Askaban.

**Liz: **O que é Askaban?

**Draco: ***incrédulo* É a prisão de bruxos, Riddle! Você não sabe de nada?! É isso que dá ser criada por trouxas! *mexendo-se inquieto na cadeira* Meu pai diz para eu ficar na minha e deixar o herdeiro de Slytherin fazer o trabalho. Diz que a escola precisa se livrar de toda a sujeira dos sangues-ruins, mas que é para eu não me meter. É claro que ele está com as mãos cheias nesse momento. Sabem que o Ministério da Magia revistou a nossa propriedade na semana passada?

Não querendo ouvir mais nada, Liz deixou o Salão Comunal, mas minutos depois, levou um susto quando Crabbe e Goyle passaram correndo por ela, como se fossem dois gatos apavorados.

**Liz: ***observando-os se afastar, incrédula* Eu, hein? Que bando de malucos! Só podiam ser amigos do Malfoy mesmo!


	14. Chapter 14

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 14.**

Dias depois, logo após os alunos voltarem para Hogwarts, Liz estava passando pelo banheiro da Murta Que Geme, mas ao notar o aguaceiro saindo do banheiro, ficou, ironicamente, com vontade de fazer xixi. E como era o banheiro mais perto, a morena entrou nele.

**Voz: **Quem está aí?

**Liz: **Sou eu, Murta: Elizabeth Riddle.

Liz nunca havia falado com Murta antes, não mais do que alguns segundos, mas mesmo assim a cumprimentou, antes de entrar num dos boxes. Após fazer xixi, saiu do boxe e foi lavar as mãos na pia, ignorando totalmente alguém que havia entrado no banheiro.

Bom, pelo menos até Murta gritar do nada e a pessoa sair correndo do banheiro antes que Liz pudesse ver quem era.

**Murta: ***chorando* Por que você fez isso?

**Liz: **Isso o quê? Lavar as mãos? *sentindo algo no pé* E o que...?

Liz olhou para baixo e notou um livro pequeno e fino que a água havia arrastado até seus pés. Curiosa, pegou o livro, segundos antes de Harry e Rony entrarem no banheiro.

**Rony: ***indignando-se ao ver Liz* Riddle, você está nos seguindo, por acaso? Aparece em todo lugar que vamos!

**Liz: ***rebatendo* Pois eu acho que são VOCÊS que estão me seguindo.

**Harry: ***ignorando a briga dos dois* O que foi, Murta? Por que está chorando?

**Murta: ***ainda chorando* Veio jogar alguma coisa em mim também?

**Harry: **Por que eu iria jogar alguma coisa em você?

**Murta: ***apontando Liz* Porque ela acha engraçado jogar um livro em mim!

**Liz: ***chocada e ainda segurando o livro* Mas eu não fiz nada, eu juro!

**Harry: **Então quem jogou o livro? Tinha mais alguém aqui?

**Liz: **Eu vi alguém sair correndo do banheiro, mas não consegui descobrir quem era. *olhando para o livro em sua mão* Eu não tenho certeza, mas eu acho que é um diário. *abrindo o livro* "T. S. Riddle"...

**Rony: **Calma aí. *olhando por cima do ombro de Liz* Conheço esse nome. T. S. Riddle recebeu um prêmio por serviços especiais prestados à escola há cinquenta anos.

**Harry: ***admirado* Como é que você sabe?

**Rony: ***com raiva* Porque Filch me fez polir o escudo desse homem umas cinquenta vezes durante a minha detenção. Daquela vez que arrotei lesmas para todo o lado. Se vocês tivessem tirado lesmas de um nome durante uma hora, também se lembrariam.

**Liz: ***folheando o diário* Só não entendo o porquê de alguém querer se livrar dele. Está completamente em branco! *virando as costas do livro* "Rua Vauxhall, Londres"...

**Harry: ***pensativo* O dono deve ter nascido trouxa. Para ter comprado um diário na rua Vauxhall...

**Rony: ***Bom, não vai servir para você. *cochichando* Cinquenta pontos, Riddle, se você arremessar o diário de novo e conseguir fazê-lo atravessar o nariz da Murta.

**Liz: ***indignada* Weasley, eu já disse que não fui eu! *guardando o diário no bolso* Mas é melhor eu ficar com ele por enquanto.

**Harry: **Por quê?

**Liz: **O dono do livro tem o meu sobrenome, então é possível que seja um parente meu! É justo eu ficar com o diário, não?

Rony já ia protestar, mas Harry o impediu.

**Harry: **É, acho que é justo. E também acho que é melhor sairmos daqui antes que Filch nos pegue. Qualquer coisa, Liz, você pode me procurar no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, está bem?

Liz concordou com a cabeça, antes dos três saírem do banheiro da Murta e seguirem direções diferentes.

Por um bom tempo, a garota tentou dar um jeito para que as escritas no diário aparecessem. E quanto mais tentava, e mais falhava, mais confusa ficava: por que alguém iria querer se livrar de um diário em branco? Não fazia sentido!

Até que um dia, no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, a garota tomou uma decisão.

**Liz: ***pegando uma pena e um tinteiro* _Bom, se o tal de T. S. Riddle quis se livrar do diário, então eu acho que não vai se importar se eu resolver usá-lo. Sempre quis ter um diário._

Entretanto, antes que fizesse isso, uma gota de tinta caiu na primeira folha do diário. E quando ela brilhou e, em seguida, desapareceu, Liz arregalou os olhos: parecia até que a página havia agido como se fosse uma esponja e absorvido a tinta!

**Liz: **_Será que é por isso que não tem nada escrito aqui? Porque a página absorveu tudo que havia escrito? _*levantando do sofá* _Eu tenho que contar ao Harry._

Com isso em mente, a garota deixou o Salão Comunal da Sonserina e correu para o Salão Principal. Infelizmente, Harry não estava mais lá, o que obrigou Liz a pedir informação. Coincidentemente, foi pedir para Gina Weasley.

**Liz: ***cutucando Gina* Ei Weasley, você sabe onde o Harry está? Eu queria falar com ele.

**Gina: ***virando-se* Ele já deve ter ido para o dormitório e...

Para a surpresa de Liz, Gina havia ficado com uma cara de pavor. No início, a morena achou que tivesse algo em seu rosto, até perceber que a ruiva não olhava para ela: olhava para o diário em sua mão.

**Liz: ***confusa* Algum problema?

**Gina: **Não...

Liz não ficou muito convencida com a resposta de Gina, mas deu de ombros. Precisava falar com Harry e não tinha tempo para se preocupar com os problemas da irmã-caçula de Rony. Após agradecer a ruiva, saiu dali, rumo ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória.


	15. Chapter 15

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: personagens escrevendo

**Capítulo 15.**

Uma vez que estava no dormitório de Harry, na Grifinória, Liz contou ao amigo tudo o que havia descoberto.

**Harry: **Espera um instante. Quero fazer um teste.

Harry pegou pena e um tinteiro, antes de escrever "Meu nome é Harry Potter" na primeira página, escrita que logo desapareceu. Entretanto, para o espanto dele, e também de Liz, o diário respondeu!

**Diário: **Olá, Harry Potter. Meu nome é Tom Riddle.

Liz arregalou os olhos ao ler a última frase. Ela conhecia muito bem aquele nome: o Chapéu Seletor havia falado dele no primeiro ano, antes de selecioná-la para a Sonserina.

**Harry: ***confuso* Liz, você ainda está aí? Não vai se apresentar?

**Liz: ***"despertando"* Oh... sim. *pegando a pena e escrevendo* E eu sou Elizabeth Riddle.

**Tom: **Então são dois bruxos, hein? E quem diria, minha querida: temos o mesmo sobrenome! Mas me digam: como encontraram meu diário?

**Harry: **Alguém tentou se desfazer dele no banheiro.

**Tom: **Que sorte que registrei minhas memórias em algo mais durável que a tinta. Mas sempre soube que haveria gente que não ia querer que este diário fosse lido.

Harry ia perguntar o que Tom queria dizer com isso, mas Liz segurou seu pulso antes que escrevesse mais alguma coisa.

**Harry: ***confuso* O que foi?

**Liz: **Quero perguntar uma coisa importante. *escrevendo* Sabe alguma coisa sobre a Câmara Secreta?

Felizmente, não demoraram muito para ter uma resposta, pois estavam bastante ansiosos.

**Tom: **Claro que sei alguma coisa sobre a Câmara Secreta. No meu tempo, disseram à gente que era uma lenda, que não existia. Mas era uma mentira. No meu quinto ano, a Câmara foi aberta e o monstro atacou vários alunos, antes de finalmente matar um. Peguei a pessoa que tinha aberto a Câmara e ela foi expulsa. Mas o diretor, Prof. Dippet, constrangido porque uma coisa dessas acontecera em Hogwarts, proibiu-me de contar a verdade. A história que foi divulgada é que a menina morrera em um acidente imprevisível. Eles me deram um troféu bonito, reluzente e gravado, pelo meu trabalho, e me avisaram para ficar de boca fechada. O monstro continuou vivo, e aquele que tinha o poder de libertá-lo não foi preso.

**Harry: ***quase derrubando o tinteiro* Está acontecendo outra vez agora. Houve três ataques, e ninguém parece saber quem está por trás deles.

**Liz: **Quem foi da última vez?

**Tom: **Posso lhes mostrar, se vocês quiserem. Vocês não precisam acreditar no que digo. Posso leva-los à minha lembrança da noite em que o peguei.

**Liz: ***coçando a cabeça, confusa* Ué, mas como ele vai fazer isso? A Daphne já me contou que podemos entrar na lembrança de alguém, mas precisa de uma coisa chamada penseira!

**Harry: **Ele deve conhecer outra maneira. E depois, o que temos a perder?

Liz não respondeu, apenas concordou com a cabeça, antes de novas escritas aparecerem no diário.

**Tom: **Deixem eu lhes mostrar.

**Harry: **OK.

**Liz: **De acordo.

Mal responderam isso, as páginas começaram a virar sozinhas, parando no mês de junho, onde uma coisa parecida com uma telinha de televisão aparecia no dia 13. Os dois aproximaram os rosto para tentar ver melhor, e quando perceberam, haviam sido jogados para dentro da "telinha", antes de tudo ganhar foco.

Não demoraram muito para reconhecer o lugar em que estavam: o escritório de Dumbledore. Apesar de não ser Dumbledore sentado na escrivaninha, e sim um homem que nenhum deles havia visto antes, que estava lendo uma carta.

**Harry: ***trêmulo* Sinto muito, não tivemos a intenção de entrar assim...

Mas o bruxo sequer olhou para eles. Harry se aproximou mais e falou novamente, mas o bruxo não reagiu novamente.

**Liz: ***balançando a mão na frente do bruxo* Ei senhor, consegue nos ver?

Com a falta de reação do bruxo, Liz obteve sua resposta: eles não podiam ser vistos. Foi aí que a ficha caiu: estavam em Hogwarts no tempo de Tom Riddle, ninguém podia vê-los e aquele homem devia ser o diretor da época. Prof. Dippet, provavelmente.

**Dippet: ***ouvindo batidas na porta* Entre.

Um bruxo que aparentava ter uns 16 anos, com um distintivo de monitor no peito, entrou na sala.

**Dippet: **Ah, Riddle.

**Tom: ***parecendo nervoso* O senhor queria me ver, Prof. Dipper?

**Dippet: **Sente-se. Acabei de ler a carta que você me mandou. *notando Tom se sentar* Meu caro rapaz, não posso deixá-lo permanecer na escola durante o verão. Com certeza você quer ir para casa passar as férias?

**Tom: **Não. Prefiro continuar em Hogwarts a voltar para aquele... aquele...

**Dippet: ***curioso* Você mora num orfanato de trouxas nas férias, não é?

**Tom: ***corando ligeiramente* Moro, sim senhor.

**Dippet: **Você nasceu trouxa?

**Tom: **Mestiço. Pai trouxa e mãe bruxa.

**Dippet: **E seus pais...

**Tom: **Minha mãe morreu logo depois que eu nasci. Me disseram no orfanato que ela só viveu o tempo suficiente para me dar um nome: Tom, em homenagem ao meu pai. Servolo, ao meu avô.

**Dippet: ***dando um muxoxo de simpatia* O problema é, Tom, que talvez pudéssemos tomar providências para acomodá-lo, mas nas atuais circunstâncias...

**Tom: **O senhor se refere aos ataques?

Naquela hora, Harry e Liz se aproximaram mais, com o objetivo de não perderem nada.

**Dippet: **Precisamente. Meu rapaz, você deve entender que seria muito insensato de minha parte permitir que você permaneça no castelo quando terminar o ano letivo. Principalmente à luz da recente tragédia: a morte daquela pobre menininha. Você estará muito mais seguro no seu orfanato. Aliás, o Ministério da Magia está neste momento falando em fechar a escola. Não estamos nem perto de identificar a... hum... fonte de todos esses contratempos...

**Tom: ***arregalando os olhos* Diretor, se a pessoa fosse apanhada, se tudo isso acabasse...

**Dippet: ***esganiçando a voz e aprumando-se na cadeira* Que quer dizer? Riddle, você está me dizendo que sabe alguma coisa sobre esses ataques?

**Tom: **Não, senhor.

Mas Liz não ficou muito convencida com essa resposta. Era esse tipo de resposta que dava às pessoas quando tinha um problema ou sabia de algo que não queria contar. Infelizmente, a resposta de Tom pareceu convencer o diretor.

**Dippet: ***recostando-se na cadeira, ligeiramente desapontado* Pode ir, Tom...

Tom saiu acabrunhado da sala, e Harry e Liz não perderam tempo antes de irem atrás dele. Ao mesmo tempo, Liz estava um pouco incomodada.

**Liz: **_Esse Tom e eu temos muito em comum, não apenas o sobrenome. E se o Chapéu Seletor reagiu daquele jeito no ano passado quando falou dele, não foi por uma boa razão._


	16. Chapter 16

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 16.**

Depois de uma longa caminhada atrás de Tom, onde tiveram a chance de ver Dumbledore com 50 anos a menos, Harry e Liz chegaram às masmorras. Ainda não entendiam o porquê de Tom estar parado ali, como se esperasse alguém, mas então viram um vulto e, logo em seguida, ouviram uma voz bastante familiar.

**Voz: **Vamos, preciso sair daqui... Vamos logo, para a caixa...

A voz pertencia à um garoto enorme, que estava agachado diante de uma porta aberta e com uma caixa ao lado.

**Tom: ***rispidamente* Noite, Rúbeo.

**Liz: ***surpresa* _Hagrid? Esse garoto é o Hagrid?_

**Hagrid: ***levantando e batendo a porta* Que é que você está fazendo aqui em baixo, Tom?

**Tom: ***aproximando-se* Acabou. Vou ter que entrega-lo, Rúbeo. Estão falando em fechar Hogwarts se os ataques não pararem.

**Hagrid: **Que é que...

**Tom: **Acho que você não teve a intenção de matar ninguém. Mas monstros não são bichinhos de estimação. Imagino que você o tenha soltado para fazer exercício e...

**Hagrid: ***recuando contra a porta fechada* Ele nunca mataria ninguém!

**Tom: ***aproximando-se mais* Vamos, Rúbeo. Os pais da garota morta estarão aqui amanhã. O mínimo que Hogwarts pode fazer é garantir que a coisa que matou a filha deles seja abatida...

**Hagrid: ***rugindo* Não foi ele! Ele não faria isso! Nunca!

**Tom: ***puxando a varinha* Afaste-se.

Mal Tom lançou o feitiço, a porta atrás de Hagrid se escancarou e o empurrou contra a parede oposta, antes de uma criatura horrível sair pelo vão e fazer Harry e Liz gritarem de pavor. A criatura derrubou Tom e fugiu, desaparecendo de vista. O garoto já ia atrás dele, mas Hagrid pulou em cima dele e arrancou-lhe a varinha, gritando.

No instante seguinte, tudo girou, e Harry e Liz caíram como um baque em cima da cama do primeiro, segundos antes de Rony entrar no quarto.

**Rony: **Então você veio mesmo para cá, Riddle. *olhando Harry, preocupado* Que aconteceu?

**Harry: ***recuperando o fôlego* Foi Hagrid, Rony. Hagrid abriu a porta da Câmara Secreta há 50 anos.

A discussão que ocorreu a seguir entre Harry e Rony foi distração o bastante para Liz deixar o local, levando o diário de Tom Riddle consigo.

Os dias que se seguiram não foram fáceis para a garota. Ela tentava se concentrar nos estudos, mas o que havia visto no diário junto com Harry não saía de sua cabeça.

Hagrid havia mesmo aberto a câmara secreta?! Ela não conseguia acreditar nisso. Tudo bem que ele criava animais estranhos, e até perigosos, mas mesmo assim... E o pior é que Harry e seus amigos pareciam estar acreditando nisso. Se alguém mais acreditasse, as chances dele ser expulso de Hogwarts, ou até mesmo ir para a tal prisão de Askabam, não seriam poucas!

Liz precisava desabafar com alguém, mas não poderia ser Pansy e Daphne, pois teria que contar sobre sua amizade com Hagrid, e não sabia se as duas aceitariam isso muito bem. Com esses pensamentos, escreveu uma carta para sua tia Anastácia, contando tudo que estava acontecendo. Sabia que a tia havia pertencido à Grifinória, então não brigaria com ela por ter um grifinório como melhor amigo.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Liz esperava a resposta da tia, alguém invadiu o dormitório feminino da Sonserina e revirou tudo. Pansy e Daphne foram as primeiras a notar o acontecimento, e é claro que não ficaram muito felizes.

**Pansy: ***indignada* Mas isso é o fim da picada! Só falta terem roubado alguma coisa nossa!

Rapidamente, as três começaram a revistar seus pertences, mas foi Liz quem percebeu o que havia sido roubado: o diário de Tom Riddle.

**Daphne: ***aliviada* Que sorte, não roubaram nada meu. E de vocês duas?

Antes que Pansy respondesse, Liz foi mais rápida, quase falando o que não devia.

**Liz: **Roubaram o di... o meu diário.

**Pansy: ***surpresa* Seu diário? Eu não sabia que você tinha um diário.

**Liz: **Se você tivesse um diário, não iria contar para Hogwarts inteira.

**Daphne: **Mas quem iria roubar o seu diário?

**Liz: **Não faço a menor ideia. _Mas não pode ser alguém da Sonserina. As pessoas que sabem do diário são de fora daqui!_

**Voz: **Ei Riddle.

Liz foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando Emília Bulstrode entrou no dormitório.

**Emília: **O Prof. Dumbledore está te chamando no escritório dele. Parece que você tem uma visita.

**Liz: ***surpresa* Uma visita? E quem é?

**Emília: **Não faço a menor ideia. Ela disse que veio falar com você a pedido da sobrinha.

Curiosa, Liz agradeceu Emília pelo recado, antes de deixar o dormitório da Sonserina e ir ao escritório de Dumbledore. Ao chegar lá, depois de pedir informação, a garota abriu a porta e encontrou o diretor no escritório com uma mulher de cabelos negros que aparentava ter um pouco mais de 60 anos.

**Liz:** *um pouco sem graça*Ahn... com licença?

**Dumbledore: **Pode entrar, Srta. Riddle.

Um pouco mais calma, Liz entrou no escritório e fechou a porta.

**Liz: **Disseram que eu tenho uma visita?

**Dumbledore: **Sim, isso mesmo. Vou deixa-las sozinhas para que possam conversar. Mas antes, vou apresenta-la. Esta é a Sra. Bernadette Prince. *pausa* A sua avó.


	17. Chapter 17

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 17.**

Um silêncio se instalou no escritório de Dumbledore, antes do mesmo deixar avó e neta sozinhas. Liz foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio, ainda chocada.

**Liz: **A senhora é mesmo minha avó? Mãe da minha mãe?

**Bernadette: ***sorriso leve* Sim.

**Liz: **Então por que nunca foi me procurar no orfanato?

**Bernadette: **Eu não sabia de sua existência até minha sobrinha entrar em contato comigo logo depois que saí de Askabam.

**Liz: ***chocada* Askabam?! A senhora esteve na prisão dos bruxos?!

**Bernadette: ***suspirando* Sim, estive. E não desejo isso nem para meus inimigos. *pausa* Com exceção do meu ex-namorado. Mas acho que nem Askabam é o bastante para colocar juízo na cabeça dele. *limpando a garganta* De qualquer forma, Anastácia me contou sobre o diário de Tom Riddle e que a Câmara Secreta foi aberta novamente.

**Liz: **Sim. Estão achando que foi Rúbeo Hagrid que abriu na primeira vez, e não duvido que acharão isso de novo.

**Bernadette: **Bom, Elizabeth, eu garanto para você: Hagrid nunca abriu a Câmara Secreta.

**Liz: ***surpresa* Como a senhora tem tanta certeza de que não foi ele?

**Bernadette: **Acredite: eu tenho. O que o diário lhe mostrou?

Apesar de confusa com a resposta de sua avó, Liz contou tudo, sem esconder nada.

**Liz: **... e uma criatura estranha, acho que uma aranha enorme, saiu por aquela porta e desapareceu de vista.

**Bernadette: **Bom, isso confirma o que eu disse: Hagrid nunca abriu a Câmara Secreta. A criatura que habita o local é uma cobra, não uma aranha, sendo por esta razão que somente um ofidioglota é capaz de abrir a câmara. E mesmo que a criatura fosse uma aranha, ela mata qualquer um que olhar em seus olhos.

**Liz: **Então por que os atingidos apenas ficaram petrificados, em vez de morrerem na hora?

**Bernadette: **Porque, provavelmente, não olharam direto nos olhos da criatura. *suspirando* Infelizmente, Mary não teve essa sorte.

**Liz: ***confusa* Mary?

**Bernadette: **Esse era o nome da menina que morreu 50 anos atrás. Se não estou enganada, ela é um fantasma que vive aqui, em Hogwarts, e é conhecida pelo nome "Murta Que Geme".

Novamente um silêncio, acompanhado de uma Liz com os olhos arregalados, se instalou no escritório. A garota tentou organizar seus pensamentos e, quando "terminou", voltou a se pronunciar.

**Liz: **Mas... como a senhora sabe de todas essas coisas?

**Bernadette: **Eu namorei o responsável por abrir a Câmara Secreta, sendo testemunha de quando isso aconteceu, e me arrependo até hoje. Tentei entrega-lo uma vez, mas não consegui, e como castigo por tê-lo traído, ele sequestrou minha filha no dia casamento dela e controlou sua mente, tornando-a uma Comensal da Morte. Não a vejo desde aquele dia.

**Liz: **O que é um Comensal da Morte?

**Bernadette: **É como são chamados os bruxos seguidores de Voldemort.

**Liz: **Bruxos seguidores de Voldemort? *sacando* Espera: então o seu namorado era...

**Bernadette: **... Voldemort? Sim.

**Liz: ***cara de asco* Credo, vovó, que mau gosto! Eu vi o rosto de Voldemort atrás da cabeça do Prof. Quirrell no ano passado, e ele era horrível!

**Bernadette: **As Artes das Trevas fizeram isso com ele. Mas na época em que namorávamos, ele era um jovem muito bonito. Não é a toa que tinha tanta facilidade para enganar as pessoas.

Depois disso, as duas conversaram mais um pouco, mudando o assunto da conversa, e só então Liz voltou para seu dormitório.

No dia seguinte, a garota foi para a biblioteca. Se tinha um lugar onde poderia encontrar informações sobre a tal cobra que morava na Câmara Secreta era a biblioteca. Coincidentemente, Hermione Granger também estava lá, mas Liz não se surpreendeu com isso: sabia que a garota adorava ficar na biblioteca.

**Liz: ***apontando uma cadeira ao lado de Hermione* Ei Granger, esse lugar está ocupado?

**Hermione: ***ficando surpresa* Ah... não, pode sentar.

Liz sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e colocou o livro que havia pego em cima da mesa. As duas estavam em silêncio, antes de Hermione se pronunciar.

**Hermione: **Riddle, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

**Liz: ***sem tirar os olhos do livro* Claro!

**Hermione: **Você tem um gato?

**Liz: ***erguendo os olhos, surpresa* Um gato? Não! Por que essa pergunta?

**Hermione: ***constrangida* Por nada, foi... só pra saber.

**Liz: ***desconfiada* Ahn... ok. Agora é minha vez de te perguntar algo: pra quê esse espelho?

Liz apontou um espelho circular perto de Hermione.

**Hermione: **Precaução.

Liz não entendeu, mas também não parou para entender: logo voltou a atenção para seu livro. Felizmente, logo achou o tipo de cobra que estava procurando.

**Liz: ***lendo para si mesma* _"Basilisco: criatura milenar nascida de um ovo de galinha chocado por uma rã, capaz de matar quem a olhar diretamente nos olhos: caso contrário, a pessoa ficará apenas petrificada". É, só pode ser essa cobra. _*erguendo os olhos* Ei Granger, acho que descobri o porquê do espelh...

Liz não terminou sua frase, pois ao olhar para Hermione, arregalou os olhos: ela estava petrificada, que nem o resto dos alunos.

**Liz: ***em pânico* AI, MEU DEUS! MADAME PINCE, SOCORRO!


	18. Chapter 18

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 18.**

Enquanto ajudava Madame Pince a levar Hermione, e uma Corvinal que também havia sido petrificada, para a enfermaria, Liz não parava de xingar a si mesma. A grifinória estava sentada do lado dela, caramba! Como não havia percebido o basilisco se aproximando?! Se tivesse percebido, possivelmente poderia avisá-la... caso não fosse morta antes.

Liz não era tão próxima de Hermione quanto era de Harry, mas mesmo assim se sentiu culpada pelo que havia acontecido. Tinha certeza de que Harry e Rony ficariam bastante abalados quando soubessem, e poderiam pensar que parte da culpa havia sido dela!

E se Liz achava que a situação não poderia ficar pior, se enganou: soube por Pansy e Daphne que Hagrid havia sido levado para Askaban, mesmo sendo inocente. E pra completar, além de não poder ir à lugar nenhum na escola, ainda tinha que ouvir os deboches de Draco e ver Gilderoy animado porque o "culpado" havia sido levado embora.

**Liz: ***resmungando* Como se ele soubesse de alguma coisa...

Felizmente, um aviso dado por Minerva durante o café da manhã, dias depois, fez Liz ficar com o humor um pouco melhor.

**Minerva: **A Professora Sprout me informou que finalmente as mandrágoras estão prontas para serem colhidas. Hoje à noite, poderemos ressuscitar os alunos que foram petrificados. Não será preciso lembrar a todos que um deles talvez possa nos dizer quem ou o que os atacou. Tenho esperanças que este ano tenebroso terminará com a captura do culpado.

Como esperado, todos comemoraram. Inclusive Liz, que bateu palmas discretas. Afinal, a mesa da Sonserina não estava comemorando, e a garota não queria chamar a atenção para si.

Entretanto, ao olhar para a mesa da Grifinória, Liz notou que Gina parecia bem apavorada, o que a deixou confusa. Se os alunos ficariam bem, por que ela estava daquele jeito?

**Liz: ***desconfiada* _Parece até que ela sabe de alguma coisa sobre a Câmara Secreta! _*pausa* _Será que eu devo vigiá-la ou algo assim? _*vendo-a ir embora* _Vou atrás dela, só por precaução._

**Pansy: ***notando Liz ficando de pé* Aonde vai? Nem terminou de tomar café!

**Liz: **Eu... esqueci meu livro no dormitório e estou indo busca-lo. Pode ficar com o resto do meu café, se quiser.

**Pansy: ***animada* Jura? Obrigada, Liz!

**Daphne: ***indignada* Ei, isso não é justo, Pansy! Eu estou com mais fome que você!

Enquanto as duas discutiam sobre quem ficaria com o café não terminado de Liz, a mesma deixou o Salão Principal atrás de Gina. Por um tempo, conseguiu segui-la, mas, do nada, ela mudou de direção.

**Liz: ***confusa* _Mas aonde que ela vai?_

E se Liz já estava confusa, ficou mais ainda quando a perdeu de vista ao virar o corredor.

**Liz: ***coçando a cabeça* _Que estranho! Ela desapareceu como fumaça!_

**Voz: **Elizabeth?

Liz arrepiou-se toda ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado, mas ao virar-se para quem havia falado, ficou mais aliviada ao perceber que era Severo Snape.

**Liz: **Ah... olá, tio Severo.

**Severo:** Quando você não apareceu na aula de Poções, fiquei me perguntando aonde teria se metido.

**Liz: ***gaguejando* Eu... bem... Eu estava procurando a sala de aula, mas acabei me perdendo.

**Severo:** *arqueando uma sobrancelha, desconfiado* Elizabeth, não minta para mim. Você sabe muito bem que as aulas de Poções são ensinadas nas Masmorras.

**Severo: ***suspirando* Está bem, eu vou deixa-la ir desta vez. Mas ainda iremos conversar, Elizabeth, que isso fique bem claro! Pode ir para seu dormitório.

**Liz: ***sorrindo* Obrigada, tio.

Mais calma, Liz saiu dali, com destino ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Entretanto, a calma se transformou em pânico quando seu tio veio avisar todos os Sonserinos, mais tarde, que o Expresso Hogwarts os levaria para casa na manhã seguinte. Claro que todos começaram a falar uns com os outros logo depois que Severo deixou o Salão Comunal.

**Daphne: ***ao lado de Liz e Pansy* Só pode ser outro aluno petrificado. Ou pior: morto. Isso prova que prenderam o cara errado. O guarda-caça não abriu a Câmara Secreta.

**Pansy: **Então quem abriu? Eu não gosto dos sangues-ruins, mas não tanto a ponto de petrifica-los! *suspirando* Bom, agora não adianta reclamar. Vou pro dormitório arrumar as malas.

**Daphne: **É, acho que só resta fazer isso. Você vem, Liz?

**Liz: **Podem ir, eu vou depois.

Pansy e Daphne subiram para os dormitórios, sem notar Liz saindo do Salão Comunal, com destino ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Entretanto, não foi necessário dizer a senha, pois Harry e Rony apareceram segundos antes.

**Harry: ***surpreso* Liz? O que está fazendo aqui?

**Liz: **Eu queria falar contigo, mas você e o Weasley apareceram antes de eu ter a chance de dizer a senha. *pausa* Sabem porque teremos que ir para casa amanhã?

**Rony: ***cruzando os braços, impaciente* Se você quer saber, Riddle, minha irmã foi levada para a Câmara Secreta.

Silêncio.

**Liz: ***chocada* Isso é sério?!

**Harry: **Infelizmente, sim. E agora estamos indo ao escritório de Lockhart contar o que sabemos. Ele vai tentar entrar na Câmara esta noite para resgatá-la.

**Liz: ***incrédula* O Prof. Lockhart vai entrar na Câmara para salvar uma aluna?! *ficando séria* Só acredito vendo. Aposto 10 galeões que ele está é arrumando as malas para dar o fora. E vou com vocês, só para confirmar o que estou dizendo.

E antes que Harry ou Rony (principalmente Rony) pudessem impedí-la, Liz já os estava arrastando para o escritório de Lockhart.


	19. Chapter 19

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 19.**

Anoitecia quando Liz, Harry e Rony chegaram ao escritório de Lockhart, e antes mesmo de baterem na porta, já eram capazes de ouvir coisas sendo arrastadas, baques surdos e passos apressados.

**Liz:** Hora de conferir se ganhei ou não essa aposta. Quer fazer as honras, Harry?

Harry concordou com a cabeça, antes de bater na porta... e antes de Lockhart abrir uma fresta dela.

**Gilderoy: **Ah... Sr. Potter... Sr. Weasley... Srta. Riddle... Estou muito ocupado no momento, se puderem ser rápidos...

**Harry: **Professor, temos umas informações para o senhor. Achamos que podem ajuda-lo.

**Gilderoy: ***constrangido* Hum... bem... não é tão... Quero dizer... bem... muito bem...

**Liz: ***cruzando os braços, com um sorriso maquiavélico* Qual é o problema, professor? O senhor parece com medo!

**Gilderoy: ***tentando disfarçar* Medo? C-claro que não, R-Riddle, é impressão sua!

Mesmo assim, ele abriu a porta, deixando os alunos entrarem. E assim que viu a sala quase completamente desmontada, com dois malões abertos e cheios no chão, Liz soube que havia ganhado a aposta.

**Harry: **O senhor vai a algum lugar?

**Gilderoy: ***enrolando um pôster* Hum, bem, vou. Chamado urgente... inevitável... tenho que partir...

**Rony: **E a minha irmã?

**Gilderoy: ***esvaziando uma gaveta e evitando olhá-los* Bem, sobre isso... foi muito azar... Ninguém lamenta mais do que eu...

**Harry: **O senhor é o Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas! Não pode ir embora agora! Não com todas essas artes das trevas em ação!

**Gilderoy: ***amontoando meias por cima das vestes* Bem... devo dizer... quando aceitei o emprego... nada na descrição da função... não era de esperar...

**Harry: ***incrédulo* O senhor quer dizer que está fugindo?! Depois de tudo que fez nos seus livros?

**Liz: ***cochichando para Rony* Me deve 10 galeões, Weasley.

**Gilderoy: **Os livros podem ser enganosos.

**Harry: ***indignado* Mas foi o senhor quem os escreveu!

**Gilderoy: ***endireitando-se e amarrando a cara* Meu caro rapaz, use o bom senso. Meus livros não teriam vendido nem a metade se as pessoas não achassem que eu fiz todas aquelas coisas. Ninguém quer ler histórias de um velho bruxo feio da Armênia, mesmo que tenha salvo uma cidade dos lobisomens. Ele ficaria medonho na capa. Nem sabe se vestir.

**Liz: ***indignada* Pelo menos ele é um herói de verdade! O senhor não passa de um mentiroso!

**Gilderoy: ***igualmente indignado* Eu sou o mentiroso, Riddle?! Olha só quem fala: a filha da maior mentirosa do mundo!

**Liz: ***irritada e confusa* O que você quer dizer com isso?

**Gilderoy: **Quer mesmo saber? Pois eu vou te contar: quando sua mãe e eu éramos adolescentes, ela falou que queria dar um tempo no nosso relacionamento. Mas sabe o que ela fez?! Me traiu com Sirius Black! *furioso* COM SIRIUS BLACK! EU FUI MOTIVO DE PIADA EM TODA A HOGWARTS POR TER SIDO TROCADO POR AQUELE IMBECIL! *recuperando a compostura* Felizmente, isso terminou quando usei um Feitiço da Memória para eles esquecerem a humilhação que sofri, feitiço que também usei nos bruxos que fizeram as coisas incríveis que cito em meus livros. Se há uma coisa de que me orgulho é do meu Feitiço da Memória. Sabem, se vocês querem ser famosos, tem que estar preparados para dar duro. *trancando os malões* Vejamos... acho que é só. É. Só falta uma coisa.

Sacando a varinha, apontou-a para o trio.

**Gilderoy: **Lamento muito, crianças, mas tenho que lançar um Feitiço da Memória em vocês agora. Não posso permitir que saiam espalhando os meus segredos por aí. Eu jamais venderia outro livro...

**Harry: **EXPELLIARMUS!

Como no Clube de Duelos, Lockhart foi atirado para trás e caiu por cima do malão, segundos antes de Rony pegar a varinha do primeiro e atirá-la pela janela.

**Liz: ***apontando a varinha para Lockhart, junto com Harry* O senhor não devia ter deixado o tio Severo nos ensinar isso.

**Gilderoy: ***num estado frágil e com a voz fraca* Que é que vocês querem que eu faça? Eu não sei onde fica a Câmara dos Segredos! Não há nada que eu possa fazer!

**Harry: ***forçando Lockhart a se levantar* O senhor está com sorte. Achamos que sabemos onde fica. E o que tem lá dentro. Vamos.

Com esta frase, os quatro deixaram a sala.


	20. Chapter 20

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(entre parênteses): (tradução de ofidioglossia)

**Capítulo 20.**

Minutos depois, Harry, Rony, Liz e Lockhart estavam no banheiro da Murta Que Geme.

**Murta: ***ao ver Harry* Ah, é você. Que é que você quer agora? É sua vez de jogar um livro em mim?

Antes que Harry respondesse, Liz foi mais rápida.

**Liz: ***indignada* Pela última vez, Murta: eu não joguei NADA! *sorriso maquiavélico* Ou eu deveria chama-la de Mary? É seu nome verdadeiro, não é?

Silêncio.

**Murta: ***surpresa e desconfiada* Como sabe disso?

**Liz: **Minha avó me contou. Ela estudou aqui há 50 anos atrás e ficou sabendo da sua morte.

**Harry: **Por falar em morte, Murta, como foi que você morreu?

**Murta: ***animando-se* Aaaah, foi pavoroso! Aconteceu bem aqui. Morri aqui mesmo neste boxe. Me lembro tão bem! Eu tinha me escondido porque Olívia Hornby estava caçoando de mim por causa dos meus óculos. Tranquei a porta e fiquei chorando, mas então ouvi alguém entrar. Disseram uma coisa engraçada. Deve ter sido numa língua diferente, acho. Em todo o caso, o que me incomodou foi que era a voz de um garoto. Então destranquei a porta do boxe para mandar ele sair e ir usar o banheiro dos garotos, e então... morri.

**Harry: **Como?

**Murta: ***sussurrando* Não faço ideia. Só me lembro de ter visto dois olhos grandes e amarelos. Meu corpo inteiro foi engolfado e então me afastei flutuando... *olhar sonhador* E então voltei. Estava decidida a assombrar Olívia Hornby, sabe. Ah, como ela lamentou ter rido dos meus óculos.

**Harry: **Onde foi exatamente que você viu os olhos?

**Murta: ***apontando a pia* Por ali.

Harry, Rony e Liz correram até a pia, enquanto Lockhart ficou parado mais atrás com uma expressão de terror. Os três examinaram tudo, até Liz notar algo.

**Liz: ***apontando* Ao lado dessa torneira... Parece uma cobra!

**Murta: ***notando Harry tentar abrir a torneira, animada* Essa torneira nunca funcionou.

**Rony: **Harry, diga alguma coisa! Alguma coisa em língua de cobra!

**Harry: **Mas... a única vez que consegui falar a língua das cobras foi quando estava diante de uma cobra real! Aqui é apenas uma cobra gravada na torneira!

**Liz: **Neste caso, pode deixar que eu falo.

**Rony: **Mas como você vai...

**Liz: **(Abra.)

Harry e Rony arregalaram os olhos, não só porque Liz havia falado na língua das cobras, mas também porque a pia havia se deslocado, antes de sumir de vista e deixar um grande cano exposto.

**Harry: ***chocado* Você também é ofidioglota?!

**Liz: **Sou. Descobri por acaso, quando você mandou aquela cobra parar no Clube de Duelos. *cruzando os braços, séria* E antes que algum de vocês me acuse, já vou avisando que NÃO fui eu quem causou toda essa confusão.

**Harry: **A gente não pensou nisso.

**Rony: ***murmurando* Por um instante, eu pensei.

**Harry: **Vou descer.

**Rony: **Eu também.

**Liz: **E não se esqueçam de mim.

**Gilderoy: ***levando a mão à maçaneta da porta* Bem, parece que vocês não precisam de mim. Eu vou...

Ele não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois Harry, Rony e Liz apontaram suas varinhas para ele.

**Rony: ***rosnando* Você pode descer primeiro.

**Gilderoy: ***se aproximando da abertura, com a voz fraca* Crianças, que bem isso vai trazer?

Mas antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Liz o empurrou para dentro da abertura e ele desapareceu de vista, antes dos outros irem atrás dele. Acabaram aterrissando no chão úmido de um túnel de pedras às escuras, que felizmente era amplo o bastante para ficarem de pé.

**Harry: **Devemos estar quilômetros abaixo da escola.

**Rony: **Provavelmente debaixo do lago.

Harry murmurou um feitiço Lumus, antes de todos irem em frente.

**Harry: ***falando baixinho* Lembrem-se: a qualquer sinal de movimento, fechem os olhos imediatamente.

**Liz: ***ouvindo um barulho* O que foi isso?

**Rony: **Acho que pisei em alguma coisa.

**Harry: ***iluminando com a varinha* É um crânio de rato. Na verdade, o chão esta coalhado de ossos.

**Liz: **Então é mesmo um basilisco que vive aqui. Se não estou enganada, cobras comem ratos.

**Rony: ***desconfiado* E como você sabe que tem um basilisco aqui?

**Liz: **A Granger não é a única que faz pesquisa, sabia?

O grupo ficou em silêncio, até virarem uma curva escura do túnel.

**Rony: ***agarrando o ombro de Harry, assustado* Harry... tem alguma coisa ali...

A tal "coisa" era enorme e curvilínea, deitada atravessada no túnel, e não se mexia.

**Liz: **Talvez seja o basilisco, mas... por que ele não se mexe?

**Harry: **Talvez esteja dormindo...

Enquanto Harry se aproximava da coisa, que devia ter uns 6 metros de comprimento, Rony e Liz levaram um susto quando os joelhos de Lockhart cederam. Infelizmente, demoraram para perceber que fora um truque: ele ficou de pé e atirou-se contra Rony, derrubando-o no chão e arrancando a varinha do ruivo, antes de aponta-la para os três alunos.

**Gilderoy: **A aventura termina aqui, rapazes. Vou levar um pedaço dessa pele de volta à escola, dizer que cheguei tarde demais para salvar a garota e que vocês três enlouqueceram tragicamente ao verem o corpo dela mutilado. Digam adeus às suas memórias! E detalhe, Srta. Riddle: sua mãe será a próxima! OBLIVIATE!

Para o espanto de todos, a varinha explodiu com a força de uma pequena bomba. No final, o ambiente ficou cheio de destroços.

**Harry: **Rony! Liz! Vocês estão bem?

**Liz: **Estamos aqui, Harry, atrás do entulho! E estamos bem!

**Rony: **Mas o idiota do Lockhart não está. A varinha acertou nele.

**Liz: ***desesperada* E agora? Com essa parede de destroços, não temos como voltar!

**Harry: **Esperem aqui. Esperem com Lockhart. Se eu não voltar dentro de uma hora...

**Liz: ***indignada* Nem vem que não tem, Harry Potter! Você não vai enfrentar o basilisco sozinho. Eu vou com você, e não aceito não como resposta.

O olhar zangado de Liz foi o bastante para Harry ceder, dando um suspiro derrotado.

**Rony: ***tentando manter a voz firme* Vou tentar afastar umas pedras. Para vocês poderem... poderem passar na volta. E Harry...

**Harry: **Veremos você daqui a pouco.

E depois desta última frase, Harry e Liz seguiram adiante. E depois de algum tempo, depararam com uma parede sólida diante deles, onde haviam duas cobras entrelaçadas talhadas em pedra, com olhos engastados com duas esmeraldas brilhantes.

**Harry: **Certeza de que não quer parar agora, Liz?

**Liz: **Certeza absoluta. Quer fazer as honras, Harry?

**Harry: **Ahn... certo. *sibilo grave e fraco* (Abram.)

Com a ordem, as cobras se separaram e as paredes se afastaram, desaparecendo de vista. Mas mesmo tremendo dos pés à cabeça, Harry e Liz entraram.


	21. Chapter 21

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 21.**

Harry e Liz acabaram entrando numa câmara comprida e mal iluminada e, armados com suas varinhas, avançaram por entre as colunas serpentinas, até verem uma estátua alta contra a parede do fundo.

**Liz: ***analisando a estátua* Será que esse é Salazar Slytherin? Ou será o herdeiro dele?

**Harry: **A estátua é muito antiga para ter apenas 50 an... GINA!

Foi só com o grito de Harry que Liz notou uma pessoa ruiva caída entre os pés da estátua, antes do primeiro se ajoelhar ao lado de Gina.

**Harry: **Gina... não esteja morta... por favor, não esteja morta... Liz, me ajuda aqui!

Liz ajudou Harry a virar Gina, e logo notaram que ela estava pálida e fria, mas não petrificada.

**Liz: ***dando tapinhas de leve no rosto de Gina* Weasley, acorda! Por favor! Sua família está preocupada!

**Voz: **Ela não vai acordar.

Sobressaltados, os dois se viraram, notando um garoto de cabelos negros os observando encostado à coluna mais próxima. Apesar do rosto dele não estar muito legível, Harry e Liz o reconheceram.

**Liz: **Tom Riddle?

O próprio concordou com a cabeça, surpreendendo a garota.

**Harry: ***desesperado* Que é que você quer dizer com "ela não vai acordar"? Ela não está... não está...?

**Tom: **Ainda está viva. Mas por um fio.

**Liz: ***incrédula* Mas isso não é possível! Você esteve em Hogwarts 50 anos atrás! Como ainda está com a aparência de um garoto de 16 anos?!

**Harry: **Você é um fantasma?

**Tom: **Uma lembrança. Conservada em um diário durante 50 anos.

Foi só então que Harry e Liz notaram o diário preto, que haviam encontrado no banheiro, caído perto dos pés da estátua.

**Harry: ***virando-se para Liz, confuso* Como o diário veio parar aqui? Ele não estava com você?

**Liz: **Ele foi roubado outro dia.

**Harry: **Deixe pra lá. Você tem que nos ajudar, Tom! Temos que tirá-la daqui! Tem um basilisco... Não sei onde está, mas pode chegar a qualquer momento! Por favor, nos ajude!

Harry levantou metade do corpo de Gina do chão e se curvou para pegar sua varinha novamente, mas ela havia desaparecido.

**Harry: **Liz, você viu minha varinha?

**Liz: **Está com o Tom.

De fato, Tom segurava a varinha de Harry entre os dedos. Este estendeu a mão para pegá-la, mas Tom não a entregou.

**Harry: **Escute aqui, temos que ir embora! Se o basilisco chegar...

**Tom: ***calmo* Ele não virá até ser chamado.

**Liz: ***ajudando Harry a depositar Gina no chão, desconfiada* O que quer dizer com isso? E quer devolver a varinha do Harry? Ele pode precisar dela!

**Tom: **Ele não vai precisar dela. *pausa* Esperei muito tempo por isto, Harry Potter. Por uma chance de vê-lo. De lhe falar.

**Harry: ***perdendo a paciência* Olhe, acho que você não está entendendo. Estamos na Câmara Secreta! Podemos conversar depois!

**Tom: ***guardando a varinha no bolso* Vamos conversar agora.

**Liz: ***também perdendo a paciência* Pode parar. Tem algo estranho aqui. Como foi que a Weasley ficou assim?

**Tom: ***num tom agradável* Bom, esta é uma pergunta interessante. E uma história bastante comprida. Suponho que a razão de Gina Weasley estar assim é porque abriu o coração e contou todos os seus segredos para um estranho invisível.

**Harry: **Do que é que você está falando?

**Tom: **Do diário. Do meu diário. A pequena Gina anda escrevendo nele há meses, me contou suas tristes preocupações e mágoas, como os irmãos implicavam com ela, como teve que vir para a escola com vestes e livros de segunda mão, como... *olhos brilhando* ... como achava que o bom, o famoso, o importante Harry Potter jamais iria gostar dela... É muito chato ter que ouvir os probleminhas bobos de uma garota de 11 anos. Mas fui paciente. Respondi. Fui simpático, gentil. Gina simplesmente me adorou. *imitando a voz de Gina* Ninguém nunca me compreendeu como você, Tom. É uma alegria ter este diário para fazer confidências. É como ter um amigo portátil que se leva para todo lado no bolso.

Logo em seguida, ele deu uma risada aguda e fria que fez os cabelos de Harry e Liz se arrepiarem.

**Tom: **Ainda que seja eu a dizer, crianças, sempre fui capaz de encantar as pessoas de quem precisei. Então Gina me revelou sua alma, e por acaso essa alma era exatamente o que eu queria. Fui ficando cada vez mais forte com a dieta dos seus medos mais arraigados e segredos mais íntimos. Fiquei poderoso, muito mais poderoso do que a pequena Srta. Weasley. Suficientemente poderoso para começar a alimentá-la com alguns dos meus segredos, e começar a instilar nela um pouco da minha alma...

**Liz: ***sacando* Espera: então você está dizendo... que foi Gina Weasley que abriu a Câmara Secreta?

**Tom: **Sim: foi ela. Ela estrangulou os galos da escola e escreveu mensagens ameaçadoras nas paredes. Ela açulou a serpente de Slytherin contra quatro sangues-ruins e a gata daquela aberração do Filch. *pausa* É claro que ela não sabia o que estava fazendo no início. Era muito divertido. Eu gostaria que vocês tivessem visto as anotações que a garota fez no diário depois: ficaram muito mais interessantes. *imitando Gina novamente* Querido Tom, acho que estou perdendo a memória. Tem penas de galos nas minhas vestes e não sei como foram parar lá. Querido Tom, não me lembro do que fiz na noite das Bruxas, mas um gato foi atacado e a frente da minha roupa está suja de tinta. Querido Tom, Percy me diz o tempo todo que estou pálida e que estou diferente do que era. Acho que ele suspeita de mim...

Enquanto Tom continuava a imitar as anotações que Gina havia feito no diário, Harry e Liz ficavam cada vez mais zangados, principalmente Harry.

**Liz: ***cerrando os punhos, com fúria* _Eu não acredito que sou parente de um monstro como Tom Riddle! Não é a toa que o Chapéu Seletor me deu uma chance de provar que eu não era como ele!_


	22. Chapter 22

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 22.**

Apesar da raiva de Harry e Liz, Tom continuou falando.

**Tom: **Levou muito tempo para a burrinha da Gina parar de confiar no diário. Mas ela finalmente desconfiou e tentou jogá-lo fora. E foi aí que vocês entraram. Vocês o encontraram, e eu não poderia ter me sentido mais satisfeito. De todas as pessoas que podiam tê-lo apanhado, foram vocês. E um de vocês é o Harry, a pessoa que eu estava mais ansioso para conhecer.

**Harry: ***tentando disfarçar a raiva* E para que você queria me conhecer?

**Tom: **Bem, veja, Gina me contou tudo sobre você, Harry. Toda a sua história "fascinante". *expressão voraz* Senti que precisava descobrir mais a seu respeito, conversar com você, conhecer você, se pudesse. Então decidi lhe mostrar a minha famosa captura daquele bobalhão do Hagrid para ganhar sua confiança.

**Liz: **Até parece que iria ganhar a confiança do Harry com isso. Hagrid é amigo dele! E meu também.

**Harry: **E foi você que o incriminou, não foi? Pensei que você tivesse se enganado, mas...

**Tom: ***dando novamente a risada aguda* Foi a minha palavra contra a de Hagrid, Harry. Bem, você pode imaginar o que pareceu ao velho Armando Dippet. De um lado, Tom Riddle, pobre mais brilhante, órfão mas muito corajoso, monitor, aluno modelo... Do outro lado, o trapalhão do Hagrid, que vivia se metendo em encrencas, tentava criar filhotes de lobisomens debaixo da cama, fugia para a Floresta Proibida para brigar com trasgos... Mas admito que até eu mesmo fiquei surpreso que o plano tivesse funcionado tão bem. Achei que alguém devia perceber que Hagrid não poderia ser o herdeiro de Slytherin. Eu gastara cinco anos inteiros para descobrir tudo que podia sobre a Câmara Secreta e encontrar a entrada. Como se Hagrid tivesse cabeça ou poder para tanto!

**Liz: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Caso você não se lembre, Tom, minha avó foi testemunha do que você fez e me contou tudo.

**Tom: ***tom arrogante* Eu sei. Confiei em Bernadette Prince naquela época, o que foi um erro. Mas ela teve o que merecia: ficou anos em Askabam, perdeu a filha e, logo logo, perderá a neta. Mas voltando à história, só o professor de Transformações, Dumbledore, pareceu pensar que Hagrid era inocente. E convenceu Dippet a conservar Hagrid aqui e treiná-lo para guarda-caça. É, acho que ele talvez tivesse adivinhado. Dumbledore nunca pareceu gostar de mim tanto quanto os outros professores.

**Harry: ***com os dentes cerrados* Aposto que Dumbledore não se deixou enganar por você.

**Tom: **Bem, não há dúvida de que ele ficou me vigiando de maneira incômoda depois que Hagrid foi expulso, não sendo seguro a tornar a abrir a Câmara enquanto ainda estivesse na escola. Foi então que, para não desperdiçar o tempo que gastei procurando por ela, deixei aqui um diário, preservando o meu eu de dezesseis anos em suas páginas, de modo que um dia eu pudesse conduzir alguém pelas minhas pegadas e terminar a tarefa de Salazar Slytherin.

**Liz: **Bem, você falhou em cumprir essa tarefa. Desta vez ninguém morreu, nem mesmo a gata.

**Harry: **Isso mesmo. E dentro de algumas horas a Poção de Mandrágoras estará pronta e todos que foram petrificados voltarão à normalidade.

**Tom: **Acho que ainda não lhes disse que matar sangues-ruins não me interessa mais. Há muitos meses agora, meu novo alvo tem sido você, Harry Potter. *pausa* Imaginem a raiva que senti na vez seguinte que alguém abriu o meu diário: era a Gina que estava me escrevendo. Ela viu você com o diário, Elizabeth, e entrou em pânico, pois sabia que você era amiga do Harry. E se você descobrisse como usá-lo, eu repetisse todos os segredos dela para você e você contasse ao Harry? E se, o que seria pior, eu contasse quem tinha andado estrangulando os galos? Então a boba da pirralha esperou o dormitório da Elizabeth ficar deserto e, após conseguir a senha da Sonserina, roubou o diário. Mas eu sabia o que precisava fazer. Tinha ficado claro para mim que vocês estavam na pista do herdeiro de Slytherin.

Enquanto Tom continuava falando, Liz agachou-se para ver como Gina estava, notando que, de fato, ela havia passado muita força para Tom e estava muito fraca.

**Liz: **_Se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa..._

**Tom: **Tenho muitas perguntas a lhe fazer, Harry Potter.

**Harry: ***ríspido e com os punhos ainda fechados* Por exemplo?

**Tom: **Bem, como foi que você, um garoto magricela, sem nenhum talento mágico excepcional, conseguiu derrotar o maior bruxo de todos os tempos? Como foi que você escapou apenas com uma cicatriz, enquanto os poderes do Lord Voldemort foram destruídos?

**Harry: **Que lhe interessa como escapei? Voldemort foi depois do seu tempo...

**Liz: **Ahn... não exatamente, Harry.

Antes que Harry tivesse a chance de perguntar o que Liz queria dizer com aquilo, Tom tirou a varinha do último do bolso e escreveu no ar três palavras cintilantes: Tom Servolo Riddle. E após agitar a varinha uma vez, as letras de seu nome se rearrumaram: Eis Lord Voldemort.

**Tom: **Entendeu? Era um nome que eu já estava usando em Hogwarts, só para os amigos mais íntimos, é claro. E, infelizmente, para minha ex-namorada Bernadette. Vocês acham que eu ia usar o nome nojento do meu pai trouxa para sempre? Eu, em cujas veias corre o sangue do próprio Salazar Slytherin, pelo lado de minha mãe? Eu, conservar o nome de um trouxa sujo e comum, que me abandonou mesmo antes de eu nascer, só porque descobriu que minha mãe era bruxa?

**Liz: ***perdendo a paciência* Chega, já entendemos! Você criou esse nome para que as pessoas tivessem medo de pronunciá-lo quando você se tornasse o maior bruxo do mundo!

**Harry: **Ele não é o maior bruxo do mundo, Liz. Desculpe desapontá-lo, Tom, mas o maior bruxo do mundo é Alvo Dumbledore. Todos dizem isso. Mesmo quando você era poderoso, você não se atreveu a tentar dominar Hogwarts. Dumbledore viu através de você quando frequentou a escola e ainda o amedronta hoje, onde quer que você se esconda.

**Tom: ***olhar sinistro* Dumbledore foi afastado do castelo meramente pela minha lembrança!

**Harry: **Ele não está tão afastado quanto você poderia pensar!

E antes que Tom tivesse a chance de falar mais alguma coisa, uma música misteriosa surgiu do nada, fazendo Harry e Liz terem arrepios. De chamas irrompendo no alto da coluna mais próxima, surgiu um passado do tamanho de um cisne, que voou na direção de Harry e deixou cair o embrulho esfarrapado que carregava aos seus pés, antes de pousar pesadamente em seu ombro e olhar com firmeza para Tom.


	23. Chapter 23

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(entre parênteses): (tradução de ofidioglossia)

**Capítulo 23.**

**Liz: ***com os olhos brilhando* Que ave mais linda!

**Tom: ***com um olhar astuto* É uma fênix...

**Harry: ***sussurrando* Fawkes?

**Tom: ***examinando o embrulho esfarrapado* E isso seria o velho Chapéu Seletor... *rindo alto* Isto é o que Dumbledore manda ao seu defensor? Um pássaro canoro e um velho chapéu? Você se sente cheio de coragem, Harry Potter? Sente-se seguro agora? *parando de rir* Aos negócios, Harry. Duas vezes, no seu passado, ou no meu futuro, nós nos encontramos. E duas vezes não consegui mata-lo. Como foi que você sobreviveu? Conte-me tudo. Quanto mais tempo falar, mais tempo vocês dois continuarão vivos.

Liz olhou para Harry, esperando que ele tivesse uma solução para isso. Afinal, quanto mais tempo continuassem ali, mais rápido a vida de Gina se esgotaria.

**Harry: ***Ninguém sabe por que você perdeu seus poderes ao me atacar. Nem mesmo eu sei. E muito menos a Liz. Mas sei por que você não pôde me matar. Foi porque minha mãe morreu para me salvar. Minha mãe trouxa e comum. Ela impediu você de me matar.

**Liz: **E nós vimos o seu eu verdadeiro no ano passado. Você está uma ruína. Mal se mantém vivo. Foi isso que você ganhou com todo o seu poder. Você vive escondido, além de ser de feio e nojento. Sinto até pena da minha avó por ter sido sua namorada.

Harry e Liz trocaram um sorriso cúmplice, ao mesmo tempo em que o rosto de Tom se contorcia, ante dele dar um horrível sorriso amarelo.

**Tom: **Então, Potter, sua mãe morreu para salvar você. É, isso é um contrafeitiço poderoso. Estou entendendo agora: afinal de contas, você não tem nada especial. Há uma estranha semelhança entre nós. Até você deve ter notado. Nós dois somos mestiços, órfãos, criados por trouxas. Provavelmente, desde o grande Slytherin, somos os dois falantes da língua das cobras a frequentar Hogwarts.

Liz já ia abrir a boca para dizer que também era ofidioglota, mas a fechou logo em seguida. Poderia ser uma vantagem para ela se Tom não soubesse por enquanto. E ela tinha certeza de que ele não sabia. Afinal, só Pansy e Daphne, e agora Harry, Rony e , infelizmente, Lockhart, sabiam de sua habilidade, então não teria como ele ficar sabendo através de Gina.

**Tom: **Agora, Harry, vou lhe dar uma liçãozinha. Vamos medir os poderes do Lord Voldemort, herdeiro de Slytherin, com os do famoso Harry Potter, e as melhores armas que Dumbledore pode lhe dar. E para garantir que sua namoradinha não vai atrapalhar...

Tom ergueu a varinha e, logo em seguida, Liz foi arremessada à coluna mais próxima e cordas a prenderam nela. Para completar, também ficou sem sua varinha, então não tinha como se soltar. Logo em seguida, Tom foi até a estátua de Slytherin e sibilou algo na língua das cobras, mas Harry e Liz conseguiram entender o que ele dizia.

**Tom: **(Fale comigo, Slytherin, o maior dos Quatro de Hogwarts.)

O rosto de pedra de Slytherin se mexeu, com sua boca abrindo e e formando um enorme buraco negro, e tanto Harry quanto Liz sentiram alguma coisa começar a escorregar para fora de suas profundezas. Souberam o que era na hora: o basilisco.

Harry fechou os olhos rapidamente, com força, ao mesmo tempo em que Fawkes levantava voo. Já Liz não conseguiu pensar rápido em fechar os olhos, mas foi com espanto que percebeu que, mesmo quando o basilisco a olhou, continuava viva!

**Liz: ***confusa* _Eu não entendo! Deveria estar morta só de olhar nos olhos dele!_

**Tom: **(Mata ele.)

Com horror, Liz viu o basilisco indo na direção de Harry. E mesmo gritando para ele tomar cuidado, Harry não podia fazer nada estando de olhos fechados e andando às cegas para todos os lados, com Tom dando risada.

Entretanto, Liz abriu um sorriso quando a tal fênix apareceu e impediu o basilisco de atacar Harry. Na verdade, a enorme cobra estava tentando abocanhar a fênix, furioso. E a garota deu risada quando o basilisco teve seus olhos furados pela fênix.

**Tom: **NÃO! DEIXE O PÁSSARO! DEIXE O PÁSSARO! O GAROTO ESTÁ ATRÁS DE VOCÊ! VOCÊ AINDA PODE FAREJÁ-LO! MATE-O!

**Harry: ***murmurando* Me ajudem, me ajudem... Alguém, qualquer um...

Foi então que Liz ficou com um olhar determinado no rosto. Viu o Chapéu Seletor perto do basilisco. Se conseguisse fazê-lo jogar o chapéu para Harry...

**Liz: **_Já sei! _(O garoto está do outro lado, sua cobra feiosa. Não consegue nem mesmo perceber a presença dele? Você não passa de uma cobra inútil.)

Deu certo: o basilisco ficou zangado e, mesmo sem enxergar nada, acertou o Chapéu Seletor e o mandou na direção de Harry, que o colocou na cabeça. Apesar de sua ideia ter funcionado, Liz não entendia como o Chapéu Seletor poderia ajudar, até notar quando Harry o tirou da cabeça e puxou algo de dentro dele: uma linda espada de prata.

**Tom: **MATE O GAROTO! DEIXE O PÁSSARO! O GAROTO ESTÁ ATRÁS DE VOCÊ! FAREJE, FAREJE!

E enquanto berrava isso, Tom ia até Liz e a arrancou da parede, puxando-a pela gola da roupa.

**Tom: ***furioso* SUA GAROTA MALDITA! EU DEVIA TER IMAGINADO QUE VOCÊ TAMBÉM ERA OFIDIOGLOTA!

E logo após berrar isso, jogou Liz para o alto, fazendo-a cair perto de Gina. A garota gritou de dor, dor que a impedia de se levantar. Por isso, só pôde continuar a observar a luta entre Harry e o basilisco, que já havia desviado sua atenção da fênix. Pelo menos, a garota se sentia aliviada pelo fato de que a cobra não poderia matar Harry por estar cega.

Harry colocou força na espada e enfiou-a profundamente no céu da boca da cobra. Entretanto, Liz deu um grito quando uma das presas da cobra acabou se enterrando no braço do garoto.

**Liz: **HARRY, NÃO!

Com dor, Harry agarrou a presa que estava em seu braço e a arrancou, logo antes de se sentir fraco pelo veneno estar se espalhando pelo seu corpo. Entretanto, alguma coisa o fez usar a pouca força que tinha para jogar a presa na direção de Liz.

A garota percebeu a presa indo em sua direção e a agarrou, confusa e ainda com dor. O que Harry esperava que ela fosse fazer com isso? Ainda confusa, ela virou-se para o garoto e notou a fênix se aproximando dele.

**Harry: ***com a voz engrolada* Fawkes... Você foi fantástico, Fawkes...

**Tom: ***aproximando-se* Você está morto, Harry Potter. Morto. Até o pássaro de Dumbledore sabe disso. Você está vendo o que ele está fazendo, Potter? Está chorando!

**Liz: ***surpresa* _Chorando? _*sacando* _Mas é claro! Já diziam os livros de história: lágrimas de fênix tem poderes curativos!_

E logo percebeu que estava certa: mesmo à distância, conseguiu perceber que o ferimento de Harry havia se curado. Entretanto, Tom percebeu também, principalmente quando a fênix levantou voo.

**Tom: **Lágrimas de fênix... É claro: poderes curativos! Me esqueci. *olhando para o rosto de Harry* Mas não faz diferença. Na realidade, prefiro assim. Só você e eu, Harry Potter. Você e eu.

O medo tomou conta de Liz novamente: Harry estava desarmado! Como iria enfrentar Tom? Foi então que a garota notou algo em seus pés: o diário de Tom Riddle.

**Liz: ***pensativa* _Espera: Tom Riddle é uma lembrança conservada no diário, certo? Então, se este for destruído, então é possível que Tom também seja! _*pegando a presa do basilisco* Acho que não será desta vez, Voldemort!

Chamando a atenção dos dois, Liz enterrou a presa no centro do diário. Como esperado, Tom começou a gritar de dor, ao mesmo tempo em que um rio de tinta jorrava do diário, acertando Liz um pouco e inundando o chão.

Mas a garota não se importou em ficar suja de tinta. Foi com um grande sorriso maquiavélico que Liz observou Tom gritando e se debatendo, antes de desaparecer.


	24. Chapter 24

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 24.**

Com o corpo inteiro tremendo, Harry recolheu sua varinha e o Chapéu Seletor, retirou a espada do basilisco e andou até Liz, que tentava limpar a tinta e o próprio sangue das roupas, sem sucesso.

**Harry: ***sorriso fraco* Você conseguiu, Liz.

**Liz: ***retribuindo o sorriso* Não: nós conseguimos. *notando algo* E parece que a Weasley está acordando!

De fato, Gina acordou com um gemido e se sentou, olhando tudo espantada: o basilisco morto, Harry com as vestes encharcadas de sangue e Liz cheia de tinta, com o diário em sua mão.

**Gina: ***lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto* Harry, ah Harry, eu tentei lhe contar no caf-f-é, mas não p-pude contar na frente do Percy... Fui eu, Harry... mas... j-juro que não t-tive intenção... Riddle... não você, Elizabeth... me obrigou, ele me l-levou até lá... e... como foi que vocês mataram aquele... aquela coisa? Onde está Riddle? A última coisa que me lembro é dele saindo do diário...

**Liz: ***levantando o diário e mostrando o furo* Está tudo bem, Weasley, o Riddle acabou. Ele e o basilisco.

**Harry: ***ajudando Gina e Liz a levantarem* Andem, vamos dar o fora daqui!

**Gina: ***choramingando* Vou ser expulsa! Sonhei em vir para Hogwarts desde que G-Gui veio, e ag-gora vou ter que sair e... q-que é que papai e mamãe vão dizer?

**Liz: **A gente vai achar um jeito, não se preocupe.

Os três saíram dali, e após andarem alguns minutos pelo túnel escuro, chegaram ao local onde Rony e Lockhart estavam.

**Harry: ***se apressando* Rony! Gina está bem! Está conosco!

Rony havia aberto uma brecha de bom tamanho entre as pedras, então os outros não tiveram dificuldade para passar por ela.

**Rony: **Gina! Você está viva! Não acredito! Que aconteceu? Como... que... *notando Fawkes* De onde veio o pássaro?

**Harry: **É do Dumbledore.

**Rony: ***olhando a espada na mão de Harry, chocado* Onde você arranjou uma espada?!

**Harry: **Explico quando sairmos daqui.

**Rony: **Mas...

**Liz: ***cruzando os braços, impaciente* O Harry disse que vai explicar depois, Weasley! Não seja impaciente! *olhando em volta* Onde está Lockhart?

**Rony: ***apontando o túnel na direção do cano de entrada* Lá atrás. Está bem ruinzinho. Venham ver.

Com Fawkes na frente, o grupo foi até a boca do cano, onde Lockhart estava sentado e cantando tranquilamente para si mesmo.

**Rony: **A memória dele desapareceu. O Feitiço da Memória saiu pela culatra. Atingiu ele em vez de nós. Ele não tem a menor ideia de quem é, onde está ou de quem somos. Eu o mandei vir esperar aqui. É um perigo para ele mesmo.

**Liz: **Como se ele não fosse antes.

**Gilderoy: ***bem-humorado* Alô! Esse lugar é esquisito, não acham? Vocês moram aqui?

**Rony: **Não.

**Harry: ***olhando para dentro do cano largo e escuro* Rony, você já pensou como é que vamos subir por isso para voltar?

Rony negou com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que Liz também ia olhar dentro do cano.

**Liz: **Wingardium Leviosa seria um bom feitiço para este momento, mas com apenas duas varinhas boas, eu tenho minhas dúvidas se vai funcionar. *notando algo* A fênix está tentando dizer alguma coisa!

**Rony: ***notando o olhar hesitante de Harry* Parece que ela quer que você a agarre, Harry. *olhar perplexo* Mas você é pesado demais para um pássaro arrastá-lo por ali.

**Harry: **Fawkes não é um pássaro comum. Como Liz disse, é uma fênix. *virando-se para os outros* Temos que nos segurar uns nos outros. Liz e Gina, agarrem as mãos de Rony. Prof. Lockhart...

**Rony: ***falando rispidamente à Lockhart* Ele está se referindo ao senhor.

**Harry: **Segure a outra mão de Gina.

Liz segurou-se em Harry pelas vestes dele, antes de Harry agarrar a cauda de Fawkes com a mão. No segundo seguinte, o grupo voou pelo cano e, antes que ficassem enjoados, estavam de volta ao banheiro, com a pia que escondia o cano voltando para o lugar. Claro que Murta ficou espantada ao vê-los vivos, tanto que até comentou, antes que saíssem para o corredor escuro e deserto, que, se Harry tivesse morrido, seria bem-vindo a dividir o boxe com ela.

**Rony: **Arre! Harry, acho que Murta está gostando de você! Gina, você ganhou uma concorrente!

Liz notou Gina ainda chorando e decidiu mudar de assunto.

**Liz: **Para onde agora?

Harry apontou, e minutos depois, se encontravam na sala da Professora Minerva McGonnagall. Mas não era só ela que estava no local: Dumbledore e o casal Weasley também estavam, sendo que olharam os quatro, principalmente Harry e Liz, que estavam com sangue nas roupas, em silêncio, até a matriarca dos Weasley se pronunciar.

**Molly: **GINA!

Foi uma festa: Arthur e Molly Weasley se atiraram em cima da filha e a abraçaram, antes de Molly fazer o mesmo com Harry, Rony e Liz.

**Molly: ***dirigindo-se à Harry e Liz* Vocês salvaram minha filha! Vocês a salvaram! Como foi que fizeram isso?

**Minerva: ***com a voz fraca* Acho que todos nós gostaríamos de saber.

Após Molly soltar as crianças, Harry depositou o Chapéu Seletor, a espada cravejada de rubis e o diário furado de Tom, antes de contar tudo, incluindo partes que Liz não tinha conhecimento, como a descoberta de Hermione e a visita à Aragogue, a aranha criada por Hagrid.

**Minerva: **Muito bem. Então vocês descobriram onde era a entrada, e eu acrescentaria: atropelando umas cem regras do nosso regulamento. Mas, por Deus, Potter, como foi que vocês conseguiram sair de lá com vida?

Harry contou como, mas Liz percebeu que ele evitara falar no diário e em Gina, e a garota sabia o porquê: a ruiva poderia ser expulsa, e não tinham como provar que Tom a obrigara a fazer tudo que havia feito.

Entretanto, Liz foi retirada de seus pensamentos quando Dumbledore se pronunciou.


	25. Chapter 25

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 25.**

**Dumbledore: ***com brandura* O que me interessa mais é como Lord Voldermort conseguiu enfeitiçar Gina, quando as minhas fontes me informaram que no momento ele está escondido nas florestas da Albânia.

**Arthur: ***voz aturdida* Q-que foi que disse?! Você-Sabe-Quem? Em-enfeitiçou Gina? Mas Gina não... Gina não esteve... esteve?

**Liz: ***pegando o diário de Tom em cima da mesa* Com este diário. Tom Riddle escreveu nele quando tinha 16 anos...

Liz entregou o diário para Dumbledore, que o examinou com atenção e, logo em seguida, voltou a falar.

**Dumbledore: **Genial. É claro, ele foi provavelmente o aluno mais brilhante que Hogwarts já teve. *virando-se para os Weasleys* Poucas pessoas sabem que Lord Voldemort um dia se chamou Tom Riddle. Eu fui seu professor há 50 anos, em Hogwarts. Ele desapareceu depois que terminou a escola, viajou por toda parte, aprofundou-se nas Artes das Trevas, associou-se como os piores elementos do nosso povo, passou por tantas transformações mágicas e perigosas, que, quando reapareceu como Lord Voldemort, quase não dava para reconhece-lo. Poucos ligaram Lord Voldemort ao garoto inteligente e bonito que, no passado, fora monitor-chefe aqui.

**Molly: **Mas o quê a nossa Gina tem a ver com... com... ele?

**Gina: ***soluçando* O d-diário dele! A-andei escrevendo no diário, e ele andou me respondendo o ano todo...

**Arthur: ***espantado* Gina! Será que não lhe ensinei nada?! Que foi que sempre lhe disse? Nunca confie em nada que é capaz de pensar se você não pode ver onde fica o seu cérebro. Por que não mostrou o diário a mim ou à sua mãe? Um objeto suspeito desses, estava obviamente carregado de Artes das Trevas!

**Gina: **Eu n-não sabia! Encontrou o diário junto com os livros que mamãe comprou para mim. P-pensei que alguém o deixara ali e se esquecera dele...

**Dumbledore: **A Srta. Weasley devia ir imediatamente para a ala hospitalar. Ela passou por uma terrível provação. Não haverá castigo. Bruxos mais velhos ou mais sensatos que ela já foram enganados por Lord Voldemort. *indo até a porta e abrindo-a* Repouso e talvez uma boa xícara de chocolate fumegante. Sempre acho que isto me reanima. Os senhores encontrarão Madame Pomfrey ainda acordada. Está administrando suco de mandrágoras, imagino que as vítimas do basilisco irão acordar a qualquer momento.

**Rony: ***animado* Então Mione está bem!

**Dumbledore: **Não houve dano permanente.

Após dizer isso, o casal Weasley e Gina deixaram a sala.

**Dumbledore: **Sabe, Minerva, acho que tudo isto merece uma boa festança. Será que eu poderia lhe pedir para avisar às cozinhas?

**Minerva: **Certo. *indo para a porta* Vou deixar você lidar com Potter, Weasley e Riddle, concorda?

**Dumbledore: **Com certeza.

Foi a vez de Minerva deixar a sala, ao mesmo tempo em que os três alunos ficavam inseguros com o que ela havia dito.

**Dumbledore: **Estou me lembrando que disse aos três que teria que expulsá-los se infringissem mais um artigo do regulamento da escola. *sorrindo* O que prova que até o melhor de nós às vezes precisa engolir o que disse. Os três receberão prêmios especiais por serviços prestados à escola, e... vejamos... é, acho que 400 pontos para a Grifinória e 200 pontos para a Sonserina.

Aliviados, e com os rostos vermelhos, os três sorriram um para o outro.

**Dumbledore: **Mas um de nós parece que está caladíssimo sobre a parte que teve nesta aventura perigosa. Por que tão modesto, Gilderoy?

**Liz: ***olhando Lockhart num canto da sala, surpresa* Nossa! Tinha até me esquecido dele!

**Rony: **Prof. Dumbledore, houve um acidente lá na Câmara Secreta. O Prof. Lockhart...

**Gilderoy: ***surpreso* Eu sou professor? Nossa! Acho que fui inútil, não fui?

**Rony: **Ele tentou lançar um Feitiço da Memória, e a varinha estava virada para ele.

**Dumbledore: ***balançando a cabeça* Ai, ai. Impalado com a própria espada, Gilderoy?

**Gilderoy: ***confuso* Espada? Não tenho espada. *apontando Harry* Mas esse menino tem. Ele pode lhe emprestar uma.

**Dumbledore: ***virando-se para Rony* Importa-se de levar o Prof. Lockhart à enfermaria também? Gostaria de dar mais uma palavrinha com o Harry e a Liz.

Com um olhar curioso, Rony deixou a sala com Lockhart.

**Dumbledore: **Sentem-se.

Harry e Liz obedeceram, nervosos.

**Dumbledore: **Antes de mais nada, Harry, eu quero lhe agradecer. Você deve ter mostrado verdadeira lealdade a mim lá na Câmara. Nenhuma outra coisa teria levado Fawkes a você. *pensativo* Com que então você conheceu Tom Riddle. Imagino que ele estivesse interessadíssimo em você.

**Harry: **Prof. Dumbledore... Riddle disse que sou igual a ele. "Uma estranha semelhança", foi o que me disse.

**Dumbledore: **Foi mesmo? E o que é que você acha, Harry?

**Liz: ***respondendo por Harry* Eu não acho que Harry é igual a ele! Quero dizer, ele pertence à Grifinória!

**Harry: ***sem jeito* O Chapéu Seletor me disse... que eu teria sido bem-sucedido na Sonserina. Todo mundo achou que eu era o herdeiro de Slytherin por algum tempo, porque falo a língua das cobras.

**Dumbledore: **Você fala a língua das cobras, Harry, porque Lord Voldemort, que é um dos dois últimos descendentes de Salazar Slytherin, sabe falar a língua das cobras. Ele transferiu alguns dos seus poderes para você na noite em que lhe fez esta cicatriz.

**Liz: **E no meu caso, professor? Eu também sei falar a língua das cobras, mas não tenho cicatriz nenhuma!

**Dumbledore: **O seu caso, Elizabeth, é diferente. Você nasceu com essa habilidade, não a transferiram para você. Como eu disse, Voldemort é um dos dois últimos descendentes de Salazar Slytherin. Você é o outro descendente. Por isso você não morreu quando o basilisco a encarou: também era herdeira de Salazar Slytherin.

Liz ficou pálida, como se tivesse sido petrificada pelo basilisco, e não conseguiu dizer nada. Tanto que, por causa do choque, só ouviu o que Dumbledore disse quando ele parou pena e um tinteiro.

**Dumbledore: **O que vocês precisam é de comida e de um bom sono. Sugiro que desçam para a festa enquanto escrevo a Azkaban, pedindo para ter nosso guarda-caça de volta. E preciso preparar o anúncio para o Profeta Diário, também. Vamos ter que contratar um novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ai, ai, parece que gastamos esses professores muito depressa, não é mesmo?

Liz melhorou seu humor um pouco ao ouvir que Hagrid voltaria, antes de ir com Harry para a porta... e antes dela se abrir com violência e Lúcio Malfoy, acompanhado pelo elfo Dobby, quase derrubá-los ao entrar na sala.


	26. Chapter 26

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 26.**

**Dumbledore: ***tom agradável* Boa noite, Lúcio.

**Lúcio: ***olhar frio* Então você está de volta. Os conselheiros o suspenderam, mas, mesmo assim, você achou que devia voltar a Hogwarts.

**Dumbledore: ***sorrindo serenamente* Bom, sabe, Lúcio, os outros onze conselheiros entraram em contato comigo hoje. Foi como se eu tivesse sido apanhado por uma tempestade de corujas, para lhe dizer a verdade. Eles tinham ouvido falar que a filha de Arthur Weasley fora morte e queriam que eu voltasse imediatamente. Parece que acharam que, afinal, eu era o melhor homem para enfrentar a situação. Contaram-me coisas muito estranhas. Vários deles pareciam pensar que você ameaçara enfeitiçar a família deles se não concordassem em me suspender.

**Lúcio: ***zombando, com olhar de fúria* Então você já fez os ataques pararem? Já apanhou o culpado?

**Dumbledore: **Apanhamos.

**Lúcio: **E? Quem é?

**Dumbledore: **A mesma pessoa da última vez, Lúcio. Mas agora, Lord Voldemort agiu por intermédio de outra pessoa. Por intermédio de seu diário.

**Lúcio: **Entendo...

**Dumbledore: ***voz inexpressiva* Um plano engenhoso. Porque se Harry, Rony e Elizabeth não tivessem descoberto este livro, Gina Weasley teria levado toda a culpa. Ninguém teria sido capaz de provar que ela não agira de livre e espontânea vontade. *pausa* E imagine o que teria acontecido então. Os Weasley são uma de nossas famílias puro-sangue mais importantes. Imagine o efeito que isto teria em Arthur Weasley e na sua lei de proteção aos trouxas se descobríssemos que sua própria filha andava atacando e matando alunos nascidos trouxas. Foi uma sorte o diário ter sido descoberto e as memórias de Riddle apagadas. Caso contrário, quem sabe quais seriam as consequências.

**Lúcio: ***secamente* Teve muita sorte.

Liz prestou atenção na conversa até ali, mas ao olhar para Harry, notou que ele olhava para Dobby. Mais precisamente, para o fato dele apontar o diário, depois Lúcio e, no fim, dar murros na própria cabeça. A garota não entendeu o que o elfo estava fazendo, mas Harry pareceu entender, pois a primeira viu ele fazer sinal para Dobby, antes deste recuar para um canto e torcer as orelhas.

**Harry: **O senhor não quer saber como foi que Gina chegou a esse diário, Sr. Malfoy?

**Lúcio: ***virando-se para Harry* Como vou saber como essa menininha burra chegou ao diário?

**Harry: **Porque foi o senhor quem deu o diário a ela. Na Floreios e Borrões. O senhor apanhou o velho exemplar de Transfiguração que ela levava e escorregou o diário para dentro dele, não foi?

**Lúcio: ***olhar penetrante* Prove.

**Dumbledore: **Ah, ninguém vai poder fazer isso. Não agora que Riddle desapareceu do livro. Por outro lado, eu aconselharia você, Lúcio, a não sair distribuindo o material escolar que pertenceu a Lord Voldemort. Se mais algum objeto chegar a mãos inocentes, acho que Arthur Weasley é um que vai providenciar para que seja rastreado até você.

Tanto Harry quanto Liz notaram que Lúcio quis pegar sua varinha, mas em vez disso, ele virou-se para Dobby e disse para irem embora. Liz ficou indignada quando Lúcio chutou Dobby para fora da sala, a ponto dele guinchar de dor por todo o corredor.

Foi aí que uma ideia veio à sua cabeça.

**Liz: **Prof. Dumbledore, por favor, podemos devolver esse diário ao Sr. Malfoy?

**Dumbledore: **Claro, Elizabeth. Mas se apressem, senão perderão a festa!

Liz agarrou o diário e saiu da sala junto com Harry. Este não estava entendendo nada, e entendeu muito menos quando Liz descalçou um sapato e tirou uma de suas meias.

**Harry: ***confuso* O que está fazendo?

**Liz: **Você entenderá. Por hora, tire uma de suas meias também.

Mesmo confuso, Harry tirou uma de suas meias e a entregou para Liz, antes da mesma enfiá-las dentro do diário, de modo que ficassem à mostra. Logo em seguida, os dois correram pelo corredor, até alcançarem Lúcio e Dobby.

**Liz: **Ei Sr. Malfoy, temos uma coisa para o senhor.

Liz estendeu o diário para Lúcio, que o pegou, tirou as meias de dentro dele e atirou-as para o lado, antes de olhar furioso para os dois.

**Lúcio: **Vocês terão um fim sangrento um dia desses. Principalmente se continuarem tolos e metidos. Venha, Dobby. *pausa* Eu disse "venha"!

Mas Dobby não se mexeu, pois segurava admirado as meias de Harry e Liz como se fossem tesouros.

**Dobby: ***cheio de assombro* O meu dono me deu meias! O meu dono deu a Dobby!

**Lúcio: ***virando-se, irritado* Que foi que você disse?

**Dobby: ***incrédulo* Ganhei meias! Meu dono atirou as meias e Dobby as apanhou! Dobby está livre!

Foi aí que Harry entendeu o plano de Liz: ela queria libertar Dobby, mesmo que fosse indiretamente.

**Lúcio: ***furioso* Vocês me fizeram perder o criado, seus moleques!

**Dobby: **O senhor não fará mal a Harry e Elizabeth!

Lúcio foi lançado para trás, rolando pelas escadas e aterrissando dolorosamente no patamar de baixo. E quando se levantou, puxou a varinha, mas Dobby o impediu de atacar ao erguer um dedo longo e ameaçador.

**Dobby: ***feroz* O senhor irá embora agora. O senhor não tocará em Harry e Elizabeth. O senhor irá embora agora.

Sem escolha, Lúcio foi embora, desaparecendo de vista.

**Dobby: **Harry e Elizabeth libertaram Dobby! Deram a liberdade a Dobby!

**Liz: **Foi o mínimo que a gente podia fazer. Só não tente mais salvar a vida do Harry.

Deixando os dois sozinhos, Liz saiu dali, com um sorriso no rosto. Sorriso que só se alargou depois do fim da festa e, claro, do ano. Ainda estava um pouco incomodada pelo fato de ser ofidioglota e, possivelmente, ter algum parentesco com Voldemort, mas isso iria passar.

Era não era como ele, e sabia disso.

FIM!


End file.
